


This Can’t Be Love | (Yandere! Alastor x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abduction, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suicide, Toxic love, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you going to hurt me...?""I would never do such a thing, darling."༒Being sold off to an abusive mafia husband you always wanted a means to escape. Well you more or less do when the countries most famous show host gets his hands on you. And, oh boy, he does not intend on letting go of you anytime soon.Yandere!Alastor x Reader[Short Story]
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader
Comments: 93
Kudos: 299





	1. disclaimers n all that jazz

this is a YANDERE alastor book. do not be surprised when he is batshit crazy or by the stuff he does !! 

with that being said huge tw for abduction, murder, suicide, abuse, sexual assault, attempted rape, smut, just bad shit LMAO

this is gonna be a tasty toxic one shlurp  
-

also its going to be very short!! this is just a concept i wanted to write !!

i do not own hazbin hotel or helluva nor any of its characters. they all belong to Vivziepop. 

-

this story is a human au and takes place in New Orleans in the 1920-1930s ish era. i will try to be accurate to the times butttt sorry if i dont i have one brain cell and am lazy so,,,

-

i hope you enjoy this story! pls vote and comment!


	2. prologue

_I wonder what thats like..._

You think as you slowly put the dress back on the rack and look to the happy couple. The woman holds a small and bubbly child in her arms. They all looked so happy.

You pondered and wondered if it was all an act. He could beat her senseless while at home, their child could be dying, you never know whats going on behind appearances.

"Are you ready to go?"

As you felt his large hand grab your shoulder you swallowed hard and knew this to be true. Looking up at him with a smile you nod and hold the three dresses in your arms. He gives you his killer golden toothed smile and takes the dresses, making his way to the register.

Glancing back to the picture perfect family you let out a soft 'oh' when the child drops her tiny doll. Hurrying over you pick it up off the ground and the parents turn to you with wary eyes. Yet their worries of such a stranger so close to them is quelled when you hold up the small clown doll.

"Seems she dropped this.",you say politely and the small child coos as you hand it back to her.

Her mother looks at you and is ready to give thanks until she gasps softly,"You're (Y/N)! Oh my goodness!",she smacks her husband on the shoulder and his brows furrow before shooting up as he realizes too.

"Oh wow!",he exclaims and you feel your cheeks redden out of slight embarrassment,"If its not too much trouble could we get an autograph?" You laugh sheepishly and nod while the wife hands off her adorable child and scrambles through her purse for a pen and small notepad.

"We are absolutely huge fans! We got married not too long ago and danced to "Young and Beautiful" for our first dance!",the husband fawns over you and the wife nods eagerly as she hands you the pen and notepad.

You feel embarrassed yet again but you sign along the crisp and clean paper with a soft smile,"Thank you so much your support means the world." After handing back the notepad the wife bounces with excitement along with the husband.

"Have a lovely day you two.",you smile and nod and they profusely thank you as you walk away.

You couldn't help but notice the way they both fawned over you and share excited giggles and smiles as you signed the paper. You glanced down at your shoes and the ring wrapped around your ring finger.

Maybe they weren't _just_ picture perfect.

"What was that?",you hear your _lovely_ husbands voice ring out in front of you. Stopping you look up at him as he carries your bags in his hands. Tilting his buzzed head slightly you smile while turning back to the couple that leaves the store.

"They wanted an autograph so I—",you start but you're interrupted when he scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Seems to me like her man was a bit too friendly with you.",his soft hazel eyes narrow and your brows pinch together. You get a sick feeling in your stomach and you swallow hard.

"Val don't be ridiculous he was—",he cuts you off yet again by placing his hand up. "Save it. Lets get home now.",that sick feeling worsens when he roughly grabs your arm and pulls you from the store. With a small wince from fading bruises you act casually as his grip on your arm never wavers.

You think of the lovely couple. Oh how you wanted that so ever since you were a little girl. Growing up with less than happy parents, you always had your siblings but even now you hadn't seen them since you were given away for debt.

That was just a few years ago.

You inhaled deeply and looked up at Valentino. His jaw was tight and eyes narrowed.

_I guess some of us aren't meant to have our happy endings..._

«»

You cough and grab at your sides, your vision blurring and head foggy. Tears roll down your cheeks and well up in your eyes only to repeat the process.

"I'll be gone for just a few. When I get home I expect an apology for wasting my time.",Valentinos voice is foggy and drowned out by the blinding pain you feel all over. Mainly your torso considering he couldn't risk injuring your face.

Your blurry vision watches as his clean and expensive shoes walk away. His fixes the rings on his fingers and looks down at your weak figure. Guilt prods at him yet he shoves it aside as he usually does and clears his throat.

You lay there and hear the door shut. With a loud groan and suffering muffled scream you manage to sit up. You look around and your chest rises and falls with heavy breaths as you stand up on shaky legs. You spit the blood on your tongue onto the clean carpet and internally curse at Valentino while making your way to clean yourself up.

After showering and pulling on new clothing you're discreet to make your way out of the house and past the guards.

Although a few admittingly let you past. You get into one of the cars and sigh heavily as you leave the estate and begin to drive to the place you found yourself frequenting more often than usual these days.

Tears well in your eyes as you grip the steering wheel and you swallow the enlarging lump in your throat. You look down at the ring around your finger and with hot tears rolling down your cheeks your pull it off and toss it in the backseat.

You didn't want a reminder of your binding contract to the mafia leader. Especially not in your safe space.

You sigh gently and turn up the radio as beautiful scenery passes you by. Your voice begins to sing along to the familiar song. The voice that got you famous and renowned. All because of Valentino.

You begin to think about your forced marriage to Valentino. It seemed like forever ago you were sold off to him. It seems even longer that you were married. Things were so great at first and it was far better than being beat by your father...you didn't mind that it was forced.

But he turned violent and more violent.

"But when he walks in...I am loved I am loved...",you sing softly with hot tears rolling down your flushed cheeks. Your shoulders shake and hands grip the steering wheel. You hated being owned by him.

Pulling up to the dirt path you shakily reach for the key in the ignition, letting the song play out for a few moments.

You hated being beaten and treated like trash. His words resonated in your head in your nightmares and he slept so peacefully aside you. But without him you'd be suffering in another mob family. You wouldn't have gone anywhere with your passion for music.

Shutting off the car and stepping out you sniffle and shut the door. Wiping the tears from your cheeks you brush back your still wet hair and look around before sneaking past the chains and walking uphill.

You hummed softly as you attempted to calm yourself down. The aching in your ribs and hips were still present but you carried on for the night sky view atop the cliff.

The cool autumn breeze ran across your hot skin and through your soft hair. Your eyes glittered, reflected by the moonlight and you gazed up to the starry sky. The dirt and leaves crunching beneath your heels in the forbidden area.

You approached the top of the cliff and stood there for a few moments. The tears dried on your cheeks and eyes puffy. Your nose was red and irritated as you rubbed the sniffle once more. You breathed out while looking up to the beautiful night sky.

_I can't escape him...I just wish I could..._  
 _I'd do anything to get away from him._

"Hello, my dear."

You hear a voice ring out behind you in a strangely familiar way. Before you can turn away you feel a rag be placed over your mouth. Your eyes widen and you look around while shaking and thrashing.

 _Don't inhale! Don't inhale!_

The strangers arms are strong, wrapped around you and dragging you back away from the edge of the cliff. Your sides and torso hurt even more as you try to hold your breath yet its futile and you inhale deeply, worn out and tired.

The drug wafts into your senses and you continue to thrash and squirm while being tugged away.

 _This can't be happening! Can I please catch a break!_

After a few minutes your aching body begins to grow weaker. Blinking gently your vision grows fuzzy along with your mind and soon enough you fall unconscious.

Alastor feels you fall limp in his arms and he removes the rag. His grin grows wider and he sighs softly. Placing the rag within his breast pocket he lifts you up, bridal style and carries you down the hill.

 _I've waited weeks for this...weeks of planning and following...You're soft voice ringing through my ears and the radio._

Alastor lays you down in the trunk and brushes back your hair from your beautiful features. He cocks his head gently and leans down, his almond shaped brown eyes soften.

"It was worth the wait."


	3. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> if i see any killing stalking comments i WILL fight you. i will find ur address and fIGHT you.

You stir on a soft surface and you first feel your aching body doesn't hurt as much as it did before. Blinking softly your blurry vision begins to clear up and you slowly sit up from your laying position. Once you sit up a sharp pain runs up your leg and you blink back. Looking down you notice your ankles wrapped in blood soaked bandages.

"What...",you breathe out and when you try to move your ankles you feel a sharp pain shoot up your legs and you are unable to move it. Your eyes widen and you cover your mouth to stifle your pained screaming.

The panic settles in as you look around the blank room.

You sit on a soft and large bed adorned with red satin sheets, blankets, and pillows. Looking around the rooms walls are a dark crimson and the floors are black carpet. A small wardrobe is on one side of the windowless room and all there is to accompany it is a brown circle table.

A white vase rests atop it and your brows furrow at the single flower resting in it.

_My favorite...flower...?_

You play it off as a coincidence for now, plus its the least of your worries. You swallow hard and recall what happened. You were on the cliff and were drugged unconscious and taken by a familiar sounding man.

_But-But what happened to my ankles..._

Your bottom lip quivers and you slow down your panicked breathing before looking around. You hear the sound of rain pelting the ceiling and hitting what sounds like plants.

"Help!! HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY!!",you begin to scream while trying to crawl to the edge of the bed,"SOMEBODY!!"

You stop screaming and sit in panicked silence for a few moments. Breathing heavily you put your face in your hands and shake your head while tears sting your eyes and fear knocks at your pounding heart.

“Crap! Crap! Crap!”,you exclaim behind your hands. You jump when you hear footsteps approaching and look to the only door in the room. You scramble back despite the pain in your legs.

The door opens and with wide eyes you look to the man before you.

His white dress shirt is accompanied with black suspenders and a dark, almost black, red bowtie. He wears black slacks and expensive looking dress shoes. His almond brown eyes look at you through oval-rimes cheaters and his chestnut brown hair is neat.

But none of that is what strikes the recognition. Its the cheshire like grin on his lips.

“A-Alastor!?”,you speak in disbelief while hugging your waist. He walks into the room with a grin on his features and as he approaches the bed you scramble further back. Your back hits the head board and you flinch.

“W-Why are you doing this? Please...let me go I—I need a doctor my ankles are just—so painful—“,your panic is evident as he approaches you.

He chuckles lowly with a shake of his head,”Your ankles are aided to you’ll be fine. It was just to assure you can’t run!” His voice is his usual loud and show hosting one,”And screaming is futile, my dear. We are in the middle of nowhere.”

Your eyes widen further as you listen to him speak to you so casually and happily. _So I can’t run..._

You swallow hard and your brows lower and pinch,”What did you do to me?...” Alastor sits on the bed with a heavy sigh, when he reaches out you flinch and look at him with disbelief. He pulls his hand back and folds them on his lap. Avoiding the question entirely he sighs and stands back up, his hands folding behind his back.

“I am going to go over the rules you will follow here. You will listen to them or I’m afraid I’ll have to handle you accordingly.”,his tone turns deadly and you feel chills run up your spine.

You couldn’t believe this was the same man you’d met just a few months ago. During a party Valentino held for socialites and celebrities alike you encountered Alastor while crying in a storage room after an argument with Valentino. He comforted and aided to you for the rest of the night. You had never spoken before nor a single time after.

Now here you were. Trapped in the middle of nowhere.

You felt as if though it would be best to head his orders for now. Theres no doubt people would find you missing by now and with both your ankles mysteriously yet not mysteriously injured and not having eaten or drank for hours now...there was no way you could afford to do or try anything right now.

Alastor is pleased when you nod slowly,”Good girl.”

You refrain from smacking his smug features. With a soft chuckle he pushes up the cheaters on his pointed nose,”I will be giving you a tour as I talk so please refrain from hitting me as I’m so sure you want to right now.”

He rounds the bed and you shove him away when he comes near you. You feel regret when you do this and he sighs heavily,”I will be a gentleman but you cannot walk without help.”

_I think its a little late to be a gentleman._

You nod with reluctance and he loops his arms beneath your knees and his other arm wraps around your shoulders. He lifts you with surprising ease and you feel your cheeks redden out of embarrassment. Turning away from him he looks at the blush covering your cheeks and thinks of your compliance.

_Oh how I’ve waited for this moment my love._

Upon exiting the room you notice a wheelchair outside the door. He sets you down with a gentleness you didn’t expect. Your brows are lowered in question as he begins to push you through the long hallway. The walls are simple as well. Adorned with a few artistic photos and paintings you admire them for a second.

Until Alastor begins talking again.

“As I mentioned before we are in the middle of nowhere. There isn’t another home for miles and no one comes out to these parts considering its private property. So screaming is fruitless. And you obviously can’t leave by foot.”,you could’ve sworn you saw his smile widen at he said this.

He parks your chair inside the small yet cozy kitchen. He makes his way over to the sink,”You can barely move on your own so yes there are knives and glass in this cabin. Please just behave and we won’t have any problems.”

He pours a glass of water and walks over to you with a tilting of his head. You narrow your eyes at him suspiciously, he rolls his own and takes a drink.

“I don’t intend on hurting you, (Y/N). I’m sure you must be thirsty and I will get started on dinner afterwards.”,he says plainly while holding out the glass.

You take it with a snort and down the water. Your throat was dry and sore and the water felt like liquid gold to you. Handing him back the glass you wipe your lips, eyeing him.

He nods slowly and places the glass behind him on the counter. Leaning down he places his hands on the arms of the chair and his face is uncomfortably close to yours. You begin to ponder why he’s kidnapped you.

He clearly doesn’t want to torture or hurt you.

That night you both had an enjoyable time together. But Valentino tore you away from him before you could find a way to maintain contact.

He was charming, polite, and sweet. Truth be told you were ashamed and embarrassed to have been attracted to him that night. Not just emotionally but physically.

You inhale shakily while looking into his brown eyes. You ponder for a moment and swallow hard. Then you let your hands fall and twiddled in your lap.

“If I promise to never try to escape, to be here and remain obedient for you...will you tell me why you brought me here?...”,Alastors eyes seem to shift when you say this. He tilts his head and stands up holding out his hand.

“You will never try to escape and I will tell you why I’ve brought you home?”,he repeats,”Deal?”

Truth be told Alastor knew what kind of person you were. A calm, level-headed, and peaceful woman. You were kind to everyone and a beautiful singer who’s songs touched many. You were the first woman to ever make him feel something. You were as beautiful inside as you were out.

And when you said...that one simple phrase to him before that cursed man roughly took you away. He was hooked.

But if you were anything. You were honest. He knew you meant it when you proposed this. And you not trying to escape every second he turned his back sounded like a great thing to him.

He watches as your soft eyes lowered down to the ground before back up at him. He feels chills run up his spine when your soft hand grabs ahold of his larger one.

“Deal.”,you respond sternly while shaking his hand. You’re too quick to pull yours away and despite his disappointment his fingers curl beneath your chin and he leans down. Close to your face his nose brushes against yours. This causes a harsh blush to fall across your face and tingles to hit your palms. He turns his neck to whisper softly into your ear.

What he says next as his explanation makes your eyes widen and lips part slightly. It also makes your stomach knot up. But with what you don’t know.

“Because I love you, (Y/N).”


	4. accomplices

"Whats the news?"

The police officer sighs and pushes up his shades,"We found her car a little ways down the road by the closed off ledge. We found these atop of that ledge.",he sighs heavily and lets the car keys fall in Valentinos hands.

Valentinos eyes widen when the wedding ring and engagement band fall into his hands as well,"We also found these inside the car." Vox looks down at the rings in Valentinos shaking hands before looking to Velvet.

Valentino swallows hard and inhales deeply,"So what does this mean?",Valentino questions with a scarily calm voice. The police officer shrugs and sighs heavily while standing up from the office chair. He rubs his double-chin covered in stubble and speaks with carelessness,"Well it doesn't look too good. I've got a few men looking to the waters down below, all of this point to a suicide."

Valentinos heart stops. He thinks back to last night and he shakily exhales. Hearing that made his blood boil and guilt overspill. A feeling he hated to experience and hated anyone who made him feel it.

Snapping his fingers the officer turns around but is greeted by the barrel of Velvets gun. A loud gunshot rings out and his limp body falls to the ground, a bullet hole between his eyes.

Vox narrows his eyes and wipes the mans blood off his glass of whiskey,"Jeez V, next time take it to the basement." Velvet shrugs with a wide smile as she watches the blood pool around his head. Valentinos jaw is tight as he opens his desk drawer and places the objects inside.

"Vox, get me another higher up copper who isn't a fucking idiot. Pay him whatever he wants.",Vox looks to his best friend and boss and nods while drinking the last of the illegal substance. He walks over the dead body and leaves the room, swiping his coat and umbrella off the rack.

Velvet licks the blood from her gun with a sparkle in her dark brown eyes,"I'll call the exterminators." She places her gun into the bodice of her dress yet is stopped from leaving when Valentino grabs her wrist.

She turns back to him with a slight hum. Valentino sighs heavily and lets go of Velvet,"What if she did jump?..." Velvet feels pain ache at her heart at the solemn and guilty expression that falls over his face.

She leans against the desk,"She didn't. She's been through worse than being a punching bag and she never kissed death. If I'm being honest...I think she was snatched up."

Valentinos eyes widen and he looks up to the dark-skinned woman,"What?",he inquires and Velvet nods. Crossing her arms over her small chest she turns away and walks back to the dead body, kneeling before him.

"Her keys were found on the cliff after you gave her a beating...and the rings were in the car.",she kicks the man as the gears in her head begin to turn. Her black painted lips are pursed,"Didn't you say she usually disappeared somewhere after every fight?"

Valentino thinks for a moment and nods while rubbing his tired almond shaped eyes,"Yes but she went to see Baxter to fix her up." Velvet lifts the corrupt police officers head and inspects the gory wound with casualty before dropping it to splash in the pool of his own blood.

"What if she didn't?",Velvet retorts back with a raise thin brow. Valentino thinks back to the time you would come back home. You still be in severe pain, but your dress and shoes were slightly dirty. You were always as cold as ice as well.

He scoffs in disbelief and stands up,"Call the exterminators for this pig while we head over to Baxters."

«»

You woke up the next morning a bit groggy. Alastor had cut you some slack and let you skip dinner. Truth be told you were starving, but you needed time to evaluate the entire situation.

Especially after the vague yet shocking statement Alastor dropped on you last night.

But unfortunately you passed out as soon as your head hit the pillows.

You sat up in bed and looked down to notice your once bloodied bandages were clean and new. Your eyes narrowed and you began to wonder what exactly he did. Your ankles were aching the most and your upper legs did sting.

You sighed heavily and looked to the wardrobe Alastor had told you held your clothes.

 _He loves me?...Maybe he's an obsessed fan...but he doesn't seem like an obsessed fan. I would definitely know._

You think as you grunt and groan to lug yourself out of bed and onto the wheelchair aside your bed. You breathed out heavily when you managed to drop yourself into the chair. Looking around at the room you could hear the same sounds you heard yesterday.

You'd been wearing the same dress for a while now and truth be told you felt disgusting. Wheeling yourself to the wardrobe you noticed a red piece of parchment paper beneath the flower vase.

**_My dear,_ **

**_I've headed off to work. I'll be back just before the evening._ **

**_Love,_ **   
**_Alastor_ **

You breathed out a heavy sigh in relief and placed your face in your hands. Without fear of him walking in on you you finally broke down.

Tears rolled down your cheeks and there was a huge lump in your throat. You couldn't believe this. You were a prisoner to Valentino and now you're a prisoner to Alastor, but this time its quite literal. You couldn't walk nor could you call out for help.

You let yourself wallow and feel helpless for a few moments before wiping away your tears and sniffling.

 _You will get through this. You will escape._

You think with a look of determination.

As you got use to the wheelchair you began to think over this entire situation.

_Clearly he doesn't want to hurt me unless I don't listen. He's in love with me, so he says...So if I play the sweet and loving type will he be more lenient with me? But Alastor is a smart man. He may know or suspect I'm trying to trick him._

_I have to be smarter than him. More clever...or else I may die here..._

_So I should work up slowly, react how I want and make him believe I'm growing to like it here. And when his defenses are down I can make a run for it._

You look down at your ankles bandaged up and bite down on your lip gently.

_I need to know what this is..._

Baxter had taught you a few things pertaining to medical stuff. Especially leg injuries the night Valentino caused you to sprain your ankle. You inhaled deeply and swallowed hard when you thought of Valentino.

_Is he looking for me?...Would he care that I'm missing? Ugh! Why do I even care if he cares..._

You felt tears well up in your eyes once more yet before they could fall you reached down and lifted up once of your legs to cross over the other.

You grunted in pain and clenched your teeth as you slowly began to unwrap the expertly done bandage. As you neared closer to the end of the wrapping your eyes widened as more blood soaked through.

Once you pulled off the gauze you covered your mouth and cried out in utter disbelief,"Oh god!" Your hand shook and you felt bile rise in your throat as your eyes tore away from the stitches across your achilles tendon.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He slashed my achilles tendon, jesus—I'm gonna be sick..._

Your breathing begins to quicken and panic settles in your head as you grab either side of your face in shock. Your chest rises and falls as you try to calm yourself down for what seems like the thousandth time these past days.

 _Okay there are stitches which means they were repaired...but that requires surgery..._

The more you thought about your injuries and lack of pain where Valentino had beat you you began to wonder if Alastor had someone else in on this. Aiding to your injuries. If he did you needed to know who it was. The more you knew and were aware of, the better.

Thinking of a painful yet survivable plan you wheel to the wardrobe and with shaky hands prepare to outsmart your kidnapper.

 _I've been a doormat long enough..._

«»

Alastor steps out of the car with a wide smile across his lips in anticipation to seeing you again. His heart raced and eyes were lovesick as the rain pelted his black umbrella and dripped down around him.

Opening the door he took off his coat and hung up both that and his umbrella,"My beloved! I'm home!"

He stopped and his smile faltered at the sound of soft groaning coming from the kitchen,"A-Alastor...",he heard your sweet voice call out in a soft and helpless way. His eyes widened and he was quick to run to the kitchen.

His heart dropped at the sight of you out of a tipped over wheelchair. You were clutching your cheek and his eye twitched at the sight of blood seeping between your fingers. He ran to your side and got onto his knees, a bloodied knife on the ground.

"What happened? What—",Alastor struggles to speak as he grabs your hand and slowly moves it from your cheek. A gash is across the apple of your cheek. You have tears in your eyes and a deep frown on your lips.

"I-I was trying to get dinner started but I couldn't reach the spices so I was trying to get up b-but I—I—",you stammer while tears roll down your cheeks. Alastor pulls you close to his chest and your eyes widen slightly at the racing beating of his heart.

"None of that silly nonsense, my dear. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm here you're okay...",he speaks softly and comfortingly to you. You feel your heart pound and he pulls away,"I'll be right back."

You watch as he leaves and you hold onto your cheek. You feel your cheeks redden at his comforting words.

You expected him to get mad at you and berate you, as Valentino did so much before. Any mistake or injuries you accidentally caused for yourself Valentino pinned the blame on you and degraded you.

Alastor didn't.

You feel a warm rise in your stomach yet it turns cold when you glance down to your ankles and remember he's a kidnapper.

Inhaling deeply you hear the soft sound of Alastors distant voice. You feel a smile spread across your lips and you feel a bit of a win.

_So there is a phone in the house!_

You drop the joy real quick when Alastor comes back in. He picks the wheelchair back up and he gently loops his arms around your waist. Lifting you up with gentleness he places you in the chair.

You hate the warmth that pours into your heart when he kneels down and pulls your bloodied hand away,"It was kind of you to try to start dinner but it wasn't necessary. I could have handled it." He takes a rag from the oven and begins to clean up the blood staining your hand.

He is soft and gentle. His eyes are worried and his usual smile is in a focused frown.

When he reaches up to wipe your cheek you flinch.

Alastors frown deepens. He saw the bruises on your body when his associate had inspected you and aided to you. He knew how abusive that loathsome man was. He couldn't imagine what you've been through while wed to that demon.

"You're safe...I'm not going to hurt you.",Alastors eyes look into yours and you feel your heart pound. When he leans in close to plant a soft kiss against your forehead you allow him to.

He cleans your cheek and begins to talk,"So my associate is coming over to assure this isn't a severe injury. You've met her once before, her name is Rosie."

Your brows pinch together and you refrain from snorting. You met Rosie at the same party and she was cool and charming. She spoke eloquently and was as classy as she looked. You could not believe she was aware of this. That warm feeling Alastor caused turned frozen.

Alastor held the cloth to your cheek and you nodded slowly. With a gentle sigh you furrowed your brows,"Alastor..." He paused at the gentle way you said his name,"Yes?" Your hand is slightly shaky as you reach up to grab his wrist.

"Who else knows about our...situation?",you question with furrowed brows. You could almost breathe out in relief when you notice he doesn't look too deeply into the question. He simply continues to aid to your continuously bleeding cheek.

"Rosie and my cleaner, Husk.",he responds simply and you nod slowly. Your eyes watch him intently and you feel as if though he's being honest, looking away for a moment to evaluate this as well. Your brows furrow and your gaze whips to him.

 _Cleaner..._

"What do you m—",you're cut off by a loud knocking at the door. He looks to you before leaving to answer the door. You inhale deeply and bend down to pick up the knife off the ground. When you do you furrow your brows to glance beneath the fridge. Something glitters when it catches the light.

You place the knife on the counter and before you can roll towards it you hear a soft voice,”Hello, (Y/N) its a pleasure to meet you again.”

Your eyes turn to see a woman that matches Alastors cheshire like grin. Her skin is as pale as snow and her ink black hair is in neat finger waves atop her head. She is tall and slender her arms folded behind her back.

Your eyes can’t help but narrow at the aspect of another woman knowing you’re held captive by some man and doing nothing but aiding him.

Through clenched teeth you feel more blood trickle down your cheek,”Uh-huh...”


	5. captured

"So you're an accomplice to an abduction?"

Rosie narrows her dark slanted eyes slightly. Looking around she realizes Alastor has left to start on your dinner. With a soft sigh she tosses the bloody cotton balls into the trash bin. Turning on the sink water she washes her hands.

"Alastor is my friend. He has no intention of hurting you so I don't see why I should care.",she responds casually while looking back at her stunning reflection. Her red painted lips still pulled up into that tight grin.

You hide your disdain at that bullshit. You simply don't respond. She continues to speak while walking past you and opening the door,"The stitches can be removed in a week. I'll return then if there are not anymore accidents."

She steps out of the bathroom and you sit in there for a moment.

Rosie knew you had intentionally hurt yourself. That kind of gash doesn't happen just accidentally. But with no reason of knowing why you felt the need to scar your face she felt it unnecessary to question you on it. But that subtle way she spoke "accident" should let you know to be careful with your lies.

Rosie was also not concerned considering your ankles would not be healed for another six to twelve weeks. Your inability to walk while being in a cabin deep into the woods was the perfect plan to keep you in place.

She'd known Alastor since they were younger. She saw him as a good friend and would do whatever he needed. And he needed you. Truth be told when Alastor expressed his love for you she noticed a change in him.

He hadn't murdered a single person since he obsession began. Since the night he met you.

Rosie did feel slight guilt that you were imprisoned and handicapped but you stupidly told Alastor that one silly little statement.

You were kind and sweet. You didn't ambush him or flirt with him, you even respected and didn't question him when he refused your hug. You understood him with just that single night.

"She'll be fine, Alastor. I must head home now, Franklin will be quite upset if I return to her late again.",Rosie laughs gently and Alastor looks up from the plates and glasses he places down on the table.

"Thank you again my old friend. Truly.",he shows his genuine gratitude with a soft grin. Rosie nods and gives him a small wave before making her way towards the door. You exit the bathroom as Rosie grabs her coat and with wide eyes you catch a glimpse of outside.

There are vast trees and greenery, rain pelts the dirt ground and you swallow hard.

_Crap...I really must be in the middle of nowhere..._

With the door shutting you wheel yourself down the hall and towards the kitchen. It smells of delectable spices and the kitchen has a warm feel to it. You let a soft smile fall over your lips as you look to the delicious food being plated.

"This smells amazing.",you compliment while resting your aching hands in your lap. Alastor looks up from the food with a nod and he wipes his hands on the black apron he wears before taking it off and hanging it up.

"Thank you.",he walks towards you and guides you to the dinner table. Seating you across from him your stomach grumbles and you're practically salivating. You watch as Alastor sits down and you hesitate before tucking back a piece of your hair,"Thank you."

Alastors heart warms up and he smiles with a nod,"No need for that, I hope you enjoy it. Its an old family recipe."

You nod and begin to dig into the stew. Drinking the broth and tasting the array of ingredients you let your eyes widen in pleasant surprise.

Once you downed the food in your mouth you laughed lightly,"Alastor this tastes amazing!",you praise him with a soft smile. He chuckles and nods,"Thank you, I do pride myself on my cooking abilities."

You cock your head gently and find yourself asking before you can stop,"What else can you do?" You play it off as if you meant to ask. You're unaware to the effect it had on Alastor that you asked him such a question.

You wanted to get to know more about him?

"Well...",Alastor starts with a soft smile,"I can also sew and makes clothes, I actually made the dress you're wearing now." Your eyes widen as you bite into a potato, glancing down at your attire you cock your head gently.

"You're lying.",you tease and he laughs joyfully while taking a bite into the meat. Shaking his head his eyes are lovesick as they gaze at you,"Not at all, my dear. Do you like it?"

You look from him to the dress. With hesitation you sigh softly and nod,"I do. Its lovely." You smile warmly at him and he swallows hard. The fork in his hand slips from his fingers and clatters to the ground.

You look down at the fork and as he retrieves it you laugh quietly,"I'll get you another one." You pull out from the table and Alastor looks to you,"Oh no its—!" Your wheel bumps the table leg and the glass of wine aside Alastors plate falls over onto his lap. He gasps and your eyes widen.

_"Can't you do anything right?"_

"My goodness...",Alastor mumbles and you begin to wheel to him with swiping the rag from the stoves handle.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that.",you begin to apologize profusely while picking the wine glass off his lap and dabbing at the large stain on his white dress shirt.

_"What a fucking idiot!"_

Alastors eyes widen and shift slightly as you continue to loudly apologize with wide eyes. Your shaky hands dab at his shirt and there is panic in your voice. "My dear its quite alright theres—...no need to worry...",he stops himself short when he raises his hand to reach for another cloth. You flinch and drop the rag in his lap, but this time you shield your stitched face.

Alastors heart shatters into a million pieces.

"(Y/N)...",Alastor says softly and attempts to reach out but you jerk yourself back on reflex. Your eyes blink back and you realize what you're doing. Looking up at Alastors wide eyes you blink back.

Your cheeks burn red with utter embarrassment as you try to wheel back,"I-I'm sorry I—I didn't mean to do that I can be such an idiot sometimes I just...",you trail off when Alastors arms wrap around you. You freeze and tense up beneath his hug.

He begins to rub soothing circles on your back. You hadn't even noticed the tears that fell down your cheeks.

"I will never lay a finger on you, my dear...",he speaks softly. Despite how tense you are you somehow manage to shake like a leaf beneath him as well. Valentinos voice in your head begins to falter away as Alastor speaks more.

Your arms slowly wrap around him,"I wouldn't hurt you if my life depended on it." You swallow hard and bury your face in the crook of his neck. Alastor feels your shoulder begin to shake as you quietly cry into his neck. He can feel your warm tears soak through the collar or slide down his neck.

_What did that monster do to you...?_

You knew this was bad. You couldn't believe you were crying into the neck and feeling genuine comfort from the man who abducted you and was keeping you prisoner after slicing your ankles.

But his words hit you hard. Your heart thumped as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to you. For now you couldn't calm down without this. You were embarrassed and already here.

This was giving Alastor more fuel to the fire within him that burned for you and only you. And when your hands gripped the fabric of his shirt and you pull him closer, instinctively, his heart races quicker. His embrace tightens around you and he inhales your hypnotizing scent.

_He's not going to get away with this..._

You pulled away with a soft and shaky sigh, you sniffled and wiped away your tears.

"This is so embarrassing...",you frown while glancing down to his shirt,"I'm sorry I've ruined dinner." Alastor smiles lovingly at you as your shaky hand reaches up to gently wipe away the tears on his slender neck. He reaches up and grabs ahold of your hand. Your eyes widen slightly when he grabs ahold of it and brings your knuckles to his lips.

"You didn't ruin anything. Its just a shirt for christs sake.",he smiles widely at you and you clear your throat with a nod and pull your hand away.

Alastor excused himself for a moment and left you in the kitchen alone. You wiped away your tears and place your hand over your racing heart.

You begin to think over this situation. That moment was strange. But you didn't hate it. You blinked back as your racing thoughts came to a halt.

_I feel safer with him than I do with Val...But he kidnapped me...and fucking disabled me! But...he's been so kind and gentle...he—he hasn't hurt me._   
_But why kidnap me? Why after an encounter we had months ago? He can't just keep me here forever...right?_

You glance to the empty wine glass.

_How much can I get away with...?_

You look down to your hand, you felt the ghost of his soft lips against your knuckles.

_How much does he want to get away with...?_

He walks back in, changed into a casual black long-sleeved shirt. You swallow hard as the gears begin to turn in your mind.

"Alastor I'm quite full and tired from todays events, do you mind taking me to bed?",you ask, partially lying about being full, while looking to him with a slight tilt of your head. Alastor looks to the bandage across your cheek and he nods a bit disappointed to see you clock in so early.

When Alastor nods and walks over to push you towards the room you reach up to the high collar on your dress.

_Guess I'm about to find out._

Being pushed down the halls you grow a bit more nervous about this plan you've concocted. Alastor pushes open the door and leads you inside the strangely cold room. Putting you aside the bed he turns on the lamp, which offers soft lighting.

"Its cold in here...",you mumble softly as he approaches you. Looping his arm beneath your knees and around your shoulder he nods,"Its a bit stormier outside than usual, must be messing with the heating, I'll see to fix it."

When he places you down on the bed you swallow hard and keep your arms wrapped around him. Alastor attempts to stand up straight yet is tugged back down by your arms.

He looks to you with questioning eyes. They widen when one of your hands keeps a firm grip on the nape of his neck and your other presses against his chest.

The soft lighting gives view of your shy looking face. Your cheeks are a soft shade of red and Alastors soon shift the same. Sitting up the pain in your ankles has subsided to soreness. Alastor feels his breath catch in his throat when you pull his face close to yours.

Your nose brushes against his and your forehead rests against his.

"Stay with me tonight?",your voice is soft as you ask this. Alastor swallows hard and lets out a shaky sigh, his eyes fluttering shut when your hand runs up his neck and weaves through his hair.

You watch him discreetly and feel the chills rise up on his neck and the way his chest is rising and falling quicker.

_C'mon...you have to be a sleazebag...no kidnapper could be so...like this..._

Yet you're surprised when he heavily sighs and pulls your hands away from him, his usual smile is tight,"That—That wouldn't be very gentlemen like me. Now excuse me. Goodnight, my dear." Before you can respond he hurries out of the room.

You blink back and place a hand over your racing heart. With eyes of shock you throw your hands up in frustration.

_What!_

Alastor leans against your closed door with a hand over his heart. He feels as if though it is about to leap from his chest. Glancing down he curses at the tightness in his slacks. He walks down the hall to his room and is quick to shut and lock the door.

He runs a hand through his chestnut locks and throws his glasses onto the nearby chair. Gripping his hair he begins to feel a laugh bubble in his chest. One of hysteria and disbelief.

Were you making a move on him? Why? Alastor knew you would love him eventually but...what were you doing in there? Was it to mess with him? Were you genuinely interested? Or was it innocent.

Walking over to his bed his wide grin is shaky and cracked. Falling down onto his back he lets out a soft groan when he feels himself rub against the fabric of his slacks. Looking across the room his eyes fall to the frame photograph he had bought for quite a sum of money.

His hands unbuttoned his slacks and he felt his breathing grow heavy.

Reaching into his dark red boxers he let his hand wrap around his hard cock. To his surprise pre-cum had already begun to leak from the head. He let the pad of his thumb run along the slit.

Biting down on his bottom lip to muffle his groans and moans he began to jerk his hard cock. His other hand reaching up to grip one of the pillow behind his head. His toned chest rose and fell with heavy pants and moans. The once cold room began to grow hot.

The loud pelting of rain and the boom of thunder outside began to drown out his progressively loud grunts and moans. His slender fingers played with his cock in an impatient and needy manner.

His eyes never left that photograph of you. Adorning a long red gown, a slit up either side of your legs. The strapless sweetheart neckline doing wonders for his imagination.

He began to feel his core tighten and his hips jut up in impatience. The sound of his moans, growls, and jerking cock were being drowned out by the stormy weather outside.

Biting his bottom lip so hard he tasted that sweet metallic taste on his tongue. Not feeling the pain or caring about the droplets of blood falling onto his tongue. His hand gripped the pillow as his hand moved up and down quicker.

“(Y/N)~”,with one last growl of your name his seed spilled all over his hands and toned torso. His chest rose and fell quickly and his breathing remained heavy as he eased his grip on the pillow and his tense body relaxed.

He looked at your photograph with a ditzy smile and glossy eyes,”Oh how you’ve captured me mind, body, and soul...my dear.”


	6. bound

The next day you both acted like nothing happened. Alastor had the day off and with this he decided to sit you down and talk to you. About his entire plan. "Are you sure you want to spend your day off cooped up in here?",you question while bringing the cup it coffee to your lips.

He nods while sitting back on the couch aside from you. Your chair just aside you. He nods and runs a hand through his unusually tousled chestnut locks,"I actually had a proposition. Another deal if you would."

His grin is wide yet gentle as his gaze falls to you and your soft eyes. You raise a brow and lean across to place the mug on the coffee table,"What is it?"

He leans forward and grabs ahold of your hands, his almond eyes soft and loving,"I ask you one question and you must be completely honest with me. And I will do the same for you. You will ask first."

You narrow your eyes slightly.

You wonder why he wouldn't just ask you outright. In all honesty it seemed he knew a lot about you. Much more than you'd ever know. You knew next to nothing about him. It sounded like a good deal to you but you didn't exactly see what he could gain from it.

You grasp his hand firmly and shake it you both speak at the same time, with a sly smile,"Deal."

Pulling your hands away you sigh heavily and look down at your lap.

The pad of your thumb rests between your teeth and your brows pinch together in thought. With a gentle exhale the question pops into your mind. "Why did you kidnap me?",you ask your eyes remaining on your lap.

Alastor feels a bit confused at the question and he chuckles lightly,"I've already answered that my dear."

You shake your head and look up at him,"No, why me? Why do you...love me? We had one conversation together and I was practically a crying mess the entire time." You rub the nape of your neck sheepishly and your eyes gaze into his.

He looks tenser and looks a bit hesitant about answering the question.

_Maybe he needs a little push._

Reaching up you cup his cheeks gently, the pad of your thumb runs over the apple of his cheek. You lean close,"We had a deal..."

Alastor feels his heart warm up and he places his larger hands over yours, bringing them down from his cheeks he holds them tenderly. "Of course...."

He looks down at your hands interlaced,"Do you remember the night we met? The ending of our encounter?"

You did. Vividly in fact.

_A FEW MONTHS AGO_

_You laughed lightly as you gently nudged Alastor,”You’re quite the comedian, you know?”_

_Alastor indulges in your laughter with his own soft chuckle,”Oh no no!” He sighs gently and looks over your beautiful features illuminated by the moonlight._

_Mascara stains your cheeks and before he can stop himself he reaches out and his thumb runs across the stains._

_“Oh...”,you mutter out softly turning to him on the balcony. Your cheeks redden beneath his thumb and his cheshire like grin is now soft,”Your laughter sounds much better than your crying, my dear.”_

_You feel your cheeks warm up further out of embarrassment. With hesitation you reach up and place your hand over his. You lean against his touch. With soft eyes you lean close to him,”You’re a really good person, Alastor.”_

_Alastor felt his heart pound when you said this._

_He quickly pulled his hand away and shook his head rapidly,”Oh no, you’re sorely mistaken, darling.” Your brows pinch together as he looks to be walking away._

_Grabbing his wrist you look at him with confusion,”No I’m not? We may have just met today but with one encounter you’ve made an impact on me.” He looks at you with glittering eyes,”What do you mean?”_

_You blink and smile widely and warmly at him,”As embarrassing as it is you’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in weeks. I don’t think a bad person makes people feel better.” Alastor feels his heart pound and a blush bloom across his cheeks._

_The door to the patio swings open and Valentino hurries towards you. “We’re leaving.”,his eyes fall to glare at Alastor before he roughly tugs you away._

“Yes I do.”,you respond and he smiles.

“You were the first woman who didn’t jump at me, didn’t make me uncomfortable. From the moment I found you on that balcony and the moment we met eyes I knew you were different...and you were.”,he starts off while letting go of your hands and cupping your cheeks. His hand sure to be gentle on the stitched one.

You’re expression is unreadable as he continues to speak,”You were so easy to talk with. You were so modest and shy...but outspoken and entertaining...You were you...I know we’re meant to be.”

_He fell in love with me...because I was me...? But kidnapping me...disabling me...locking me away is not love. Its obsession...right?_

You think back to the only type of “love” you’ve ever known. Abuse and toxic. Whether it be platonic or romantic.

_What do I even know about love...?_

“Now I ask.”,Alastors voice cuts through your racing thoughts and you look to him.

His hands still gentle on your cheeks. For once you can read his expression, his eyes. And they are fearful.

“Do you hate me?”,he asks while leaning in close to you.

Alastor knows what he’s doing is wrong. He’s imprisoned you and slit your ankles. But he had to have you all to himself, and he didn’t want to hurt you by murdering everyone you knew. You should hate him. Truth be told he wouldn’t blame you. But he asked this question with fear. Fear that you’ll say yes.

You found this question to be heavily weighted. Alastor has you imprisoned and disabled for gods sake.

But he’s been more loving to you than any man you’ve ever encountered. You felt terrible and crazy. You felt absolutely insane as you began to think over escaping. You were crazy to not want to anymore...But Alastor was so loving and gentle. He may have approached this wrong but...

Alastors eyes were fluttered shut as he leaned his forehead against yours and awaited your answer. His heart was tight and stomach in a knot. His eyes shot open when your hands rested on his chest and you planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“No.”,you said softly. And you meant it. Unknown to both of you that that simple response sealed your fate and completely bounded you and Alastor.

And boy was this not going to end well.

«»

“How the fuck did he go missing?!”,Valentino shouts while tossing the bottle of alcohol across the room. The corrupt officer jump and looked to a nonchalant Vox and Velvet who were currently going over the paper.

“My men are on it. We will find Baxter, trust me, sir.” Velvet and Vox looked over the newspaper and through the missing persons section. Both were thankful for your recent retiring from music, thanks to that no red flags were raised in the public.

Valentino shakes his head,”Leave.” The officer wastes no time in leaving the office. Valentino swallows hard and Vox stands up from the couch.

He sighs heavily and folds his hands behind his back,”I’d hate to say this Val...but maybe we should call up Molly, Angelo, and Arson. Aren’t they the only ones who (Y/N) ever confided in?”

Valentino curses while running a hand through his hair and swallowing hard,”They think she’s in a coma...”

Velvets eyes widened and she stifled a laugh,”Jesus fuck, Big V!”

Valentino had told your siblings this as a means to assure you never had anywhere to run. And it worked. You were torn up when they stopped sending letters and calling and he was there for you. Valentino pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Well this is our last resort its been damn near five days...call them up and schedule them a train here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter srry :((


	7. mine

"Angelo! Put the fucking gun down!"

Arson shouts as Angel points the gun at Valentinos head. His eyes are wide and chest heaving up and down. Both Vox and Velvet have their own weapons trained on the tall white haired man.

It was two days later and Valentino just broke the news.

"I bet I can pull the trigger faster than these saps a' yours can.",Angelo says through gritted teeth. His hand was shaking with rage and he couldn't believe this. They mourned over you for months and they wondered if you'd ever wake up. If they'd ever hear your voice again.

Turns out Valentinos was just a slimeball.

Valentino simply scowls up at Angelo and Molly steps forward with her hands up. Placing a hand on her twin brothers shoulder her tone is soft,"Angie...if you get shot we won't see (Y/N) again...put the gun down and let him finish. There's a reason he called us here."

Angelo swallows hard and lowers the gun. He slides it back into the holster beneath his dark purple pinstriped jacket. Vox and Velvet lower their guns in disbelief that Angelo jumped so quickly.

Arson shakes his head in disbelief and pinches the bridge of his hooked nose,"So you knew we'd all want to kill you, why'd you call us here to tell us she's not actually in a coma instead of writing or calling?"

Angelo glared at Valentino as Molly held a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arson ran a hand through his slicked back raven hair, his dark eyes glancing between Valentino and his two accomplices.

Valentino stood up and crossed his arms over his chest attempting to be as cool as possible,"She's been abducted by someone."

Needless to say both Molly and Arson had to hold back and calm down their brother for a few more moments.

«»

Its been two days since you told Alastor you didn't hate him. And truth be told.

Things were going...good.

You and Alastor were getting along quite well and in fact you hadn't thought of escaping since that day. You began to grow a routine together.

He went to work, you woke up and picked up, he came home, you two talked, dinner, then sleep.

But today was going to be a little different. Apparently after work Alastor was going to have his associate Husk come over. Something about a broken pipe in the basement. You hadn't even known there was a basement.

He told you it was nothing to worry about and that Husk was skilled with messes like this. You were a bit wary by the strange way his eyes shifted when he told you about it but nevertheless you decided to leave it be.

That doesn't mean you weren't the slightest bit cautious. Especially when he refused to tell you where the basement was. He said it was due to the fact that you wouldn't be able to go down there anyway, but you held your reservations.

You got started on dinner earlier and with a lot of experience cooking for your younger siblings you decided to make your favorite dish. Roast beef with a side of veggies and greens.

"I can't believe I'm making dinner for the man who abducted me and I don't even mind..."

You honestly didn't. Sure being unable to walk was terrible as was the idea of being imprisoned. You were away from Valentino and didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore.

You were freer in entrapment than a marriage with Valentino.

If anything you'd just miss your siblings but they stopped talking to you long ago. So to not feel pain you put that thought of them away a while ago as well.

So you were content right now.

_Is this Stockholm Syndrome?...Maybe._

Alastor opened the door while taking off his coat and hat. Husk walked in after and he inhaled deeply while looking around,"Smells fuckin' amazin' did you make something?" His gruff and husky voice rings out. Alastor shakes his head with that wide grin of his on his face,"(Y/N) is an excellent cook."

Alastor leads Husk down the familiar cabin hallways and to the kitchen. Upon walking in Husk notices you in the wheelchair.

He felt his cheeks grow red at the sight of you attempting to reach up and grab the bottle of wine pushed back on the counter. Without thinking he walked forward and grabbed the bottle handing it to you.

He couldn't believe he was here meeting you. Truth be told he was a huge fan of your songs and immaculate voice.

"Oh!",your eyes look up to meet a strangers, presumably Husks,"Thank you." You smile warmly at him. Husk is a tall and muscular fellow with bad posture.

His salt and pepper hair is slicked back and his thick sideburns develop into light stubble along his strong jaw and chin. He looks older than you by a good sum of years but the bags beneath his dark black eyes seem to make him more attractive.

You feel your own cheeks tinge pink.

Alastor steps forward with a jolly laugh while taking the wine bottle from you,"What an amazing meal you've cooked up, my dear." He leans down and plants a surprising kiss against the top of your head.

You blink back and give him a strange look. His smile is tighter than usual and knuckles turn white around the neck of the wine bottle.

_He's never kissed me before..._

"This is Husk and Husk this is (Y/N).",you blink back and turn to Husk with a polite smile. Alastor walks away to pour the wine into the wine glasses.

"It's nice to meet you.",Husk shakes your hand and feels his heart thump in his chest.

After pulling his hand away he rubs the nape of his neck sheepishly,"I'm not gon' lie to you. I'm a big fan of yours."

Alastor freezes as he's about to pour the wine into the glass. His smile widens and grows more thin.

You feel an embarrassed blush sprout on your cheeks. You were always a bit embarrassed when people called themselves fans, especially people you didn't expect.

You laugh a bit awkwardly and wave dismissively,"Oh thank you! That's very sweet of you to—" You jump when you hear a loud bang on the table. The dish ware clatters and both you and Husk turn to Alastor who is seated at the end of the table.

His eyes are shut as he grins widely,"Lets eat shall we? We still need to fix that pipe so we better get a hurry on this!"

You furrow your brows slightly but nevertheless wheel towards your plate, across from Husk. You're a bit nervous as the two men dig into their plates but feel satisfaction at their hums of pleasure. Alastor looks to you with a loving smile,"This is amazing!"

Husk nods in agreement,"You really are an amazing cook, (Y/N)." He praises you and you smile while nodding and beginning to eat your own food.

Husk looks between you and Alastor as you converse about your days. When Alastor told him he had kidnapped you he was in utter disbelief. You may have retired but you were one of the most famous singers around these parts. But due to his long history with Alastor he kept his mouth shut about it.

And he would keep his mouth shut about the man downstairs.

But he looked over your smiling face and felt pity. Especially when his eyes shifted to the wheelchair you sat in. You looked...happy...but were you really?

Husk couldn't help but smile as you laughed at one of Alastors jokes and brought the wine glass up to your lips to take a drink. You were stunning to say the least and Husk may have wanted nothing more than to hear you sing right now.

Husk looks to the record player across the hall and out of the door inside the living room,"(Y/N).",Husk said softly interrupting yours and Alastors conversation.

He placed down his knife and fork and gave you a lopsided grin,"Would you sing?"

Alastor once more felt his hand tighten around his glass. You blinked back and shook your head with more embarrassed blushing,"Oh my no no I—"

Husk runs a hand through his hair and then wipes at his lips with one of the napkins,"I've never had the pleasure of hearing you live. If you don't want to thats fine but...I'd prefer it if you sing for me."

Alastor felt his left eye twitch and he lifted up his oval rimmed cheaters.

_"For me"?..._

He looked to you and your eyes were on him. You were asking him if it was okay. Alastor had never heard you live before either, his boiling blood became a second concern and he nodded. You turned to Husk with a smile while wiping your lips,"Well of course. But excuse me if I sound strange. I get a bit nervous with live performances."

Alastor stands up as Husk does,"I'm sure you'll sound as beautiful as you always do." Husk compliments you much to Alastors dismay. Alastor gazes down at you as he pushes in his chair. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the blush across your cheeks and shy look in your soft eyes.

"You're too sweet, Husk.",you respond back with a warm smile. You wheel towards the warm living room and Husk begins to push you, you show gratitude as he wheels you towards the record player.

But as you approach the record player your head begins to grow fuzzy. Blinking back you look up to Husk and grab ahold of his wrist.

_Somethings not right..._

Husk looks down at you when you grab his wrist. You are slowly rocking back and forth. Your eyes look up to him and they are glossy and a bit fuzzy looking. He gasps when your eyes roll back and your head falls back against the chair. Your entire person falling limp.

"Oh shit! Al something—",when Husk turns around his eyes widen when he runs into Alastor. Alastor grins as he hears Husk sputter up blood and he twists the knife deep in his abdomen.

Husks tastes metal on his tongue and he groans in pain. Falling to your feet Alastor holds up the bloody knife and twists the point on his finger. Husks eyes are wide as he covers the wound on his abdomen.

"A-Al...what the f-fuck...",Husks chokes out as blood spills down the corner of his lips. Alastor kneels down aside him and laughs maniacally,"She's mine...",Alastor brings the knife down into his abdomen again.

"Did you think you could come in here—"

Yanking the knife out he stabs him once more.

"—and be so improper with her—"

Another guttural and bloody stab.

"—in front of me!?"

Alastor laughs more hysterically and maniacally as he continues to rain down stabs to Husk's abdomen and chest. Husks face is splattered with blood as are the whites on his wide eyes.

Alastor breathes out heavily as he lands one stab into Husks eye. His hands and face are painted red as his wide cheshire grin is firm, his almond eyes wide and crazed. 

"She's mine." He leans down and yanks out the knife with a squishing noise. He then stabs it into his other eye. "Not yours."


	8. lead

You woke up the next day feeling groggy and with a bit of a headache. Rubbing your eyes you looked around and found yourself in an unfamiliar room. Looking across the room you felt your cheeks redden at the sight of a portrait of you across the ways.

_What happened..._

You tried to remember how you got into this unfamiliar room and how you passed out. But the last thing you remember is sitting at the dining table with Alastor and Husk.

You looked around and your wheelchair was nowhere to be seen. Your brows pinched together and you began to grow worried. You couldn't remember how you passed out nor how you got into this room that you could only presume is Alastors.

Throwing your legs over the edge of the bed you furrowed your brows and wondered if you could stand. It wasn't even close to your healing date but maybe...

A loud thump rang through the room and you groaned while rubbing your cheek. Face planting on the floor was just the signal you needed to know that you were not ready to walk yet.

You look up and meet Alastors wide eyes. A blush of embarrassment fans across your cheeks and you smile softly,"Um...I fell." Alastor hurries towards you with a light frown on his lips,"How?",he inquires while lifting you up gently and placing you in the wheelchair at the doorframe.

You think of a lie off the top of your head,"I was trying to come find you. Anyways...why am I in here and...what happened last night?" You look up at him with curious and slightly worried eyes as he wheels you out if the room.

With a furrow of his brows Alastors usual smile spreads across his lips,"You don't remember?" You laugh lightly with a raising of your brows,"Well I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Alastor had planned for this. As you were wheeled out of the room and down the hall you smell the faint scent of breakfast food. "Before we had a chance to eat you passed out suddenly, I think it may have been due to your lack of eating and being properly hydrated."

You're confused for a moment when he says this. _I remember eating with Husk and Alastor..._

"Wait that doesn't make sense I remember—" Alastor stops the chair abruptly and you feel chills run up your spine. He kneels down in front of you with a strange look on his tanned features.

Reaching up he gently cups your cheeks,"How does a walk outside sound? Its a bit cold outside but a lovely day nonetheless." Your eyes widen and you let out a soft gasp, a wide smile spreads across your face,"Really?..."

Alastor nods as he basks in the wide and warm smile that spreads across your face. He refrains from letting his hands shake on your warming cheeks and letting his smile fall.

He didn't realize how much you remembered.

But by the look on your face you didn't care too much about that now. Thats what he counted on. "Of course."

«»

"Now...I'm going to ask one more time!",Molly grins at the bloodied and bruised woman as she runs a hand through her long white locks, the black roots not exposed,"Where can we find ha?"

She looks up at Mollys soft eyes and then glances down to her clean white thigh high boots. Inhaling she spits out her blood and one tooth onto the womans heel. Molly blinks back and looks down at her heel with a loud laugh. "Oh now you've done it bitch.",snapping her fingers Arson steps forward and lands another punch to the short womans face.

She groans in pain, before Arson can land another brutal hit Angelo walks into the hotel room with a file in his hand.

"Seems you're a busy broad, Vagatha. I can see why you're a photographer for the famous broadcasting station. Or you were."

Angelo walks behind the brunette and grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. He lifts up the file and shakes it in front of her blood painted face,"Molly care to show Vagatha these photos we found in her suitcases?"

Molly steps forward and nods taking the file with a grin,"With pleasure." Opening the file Vagathas silver eyes watch as she begins to wave the photographs around with an angered look on her usual cheery features. "You were stalking (Y/N) and taking photos. And by the look a' her hair from a most recent picture it seems its been going on for a while...and...",Angelo looks to the copies that have streaks through them,"They're copies. So where are the originals and why were you stalking her?"

Vagatha's bottom lip quivers as she swallows down more of her own blood. Her olive skin is painted red and her dark hair is matted to her face. Tears, sweat, and blood drip down her round and soft features. "I told you—I can't...I can't tell you anything...",she chokes out while her silvery eyes look between all of the siblings.

Arson steps forward with a cigarette between his lips,"How about you start by tellin' us why not?"

Vagatha clenched her bruised eyes shut and a few tears slip down her cheeks. Inhaling deeply she swallows the lump forming in her throat,"He'll kill my family...he—he already killed my wife please I cannot lose my son..."

The siblings look between one another. Angelo let go of Vagatha's hair and Molly put away the photographs. Arson tossed down the cigarette and butt it out with his combat boot. Vagatha managed to hit their soft spots.

Their own mother passed a few years back. Their mother they cherished and the only person, aside from each other, to love them and shower them with endless warmth. They held a soft spot for mothers.

Molly places her hands on her hips as she looks over Vagathas face,"Your wife?...The socialite right? Charlotte Magne?" Vagathas bottom lip trembles and she nods while more tears roll down her cheeks. Molly looks to her brothers with furrowed brows, curling her finger in a "come here" motion she walks towards the other side of the room.

Angelo raises a brow in question. Molly crosses her arms with the file in her hand,"So we know for sure that she was snatched. And we could potentially find out who did it. But he killed Charlotte _Magne_. The most famous socialite in the entire _country_. That was _three_ years ago. He got away with it."

Arson nods slowly while running a bloodied hand through his dark raven locks,"He must be one clever or powerful son of a bitch." Angelo seems to be in thought for once,"Probably both..." Molly shakes her head,"What do we do?"

Angelo looks to Vagatha and to his siblings. His heart ached yet he expertly hides it,"I've got this."

Walking towards Vagatha Angelo sighs,"You love your son?" Vagathas chest rises and falls with heavy breathes as her eyes look up at Angelo. She nods with quivering lips and hot tears.

"And we love our sister. We need our sister. I need my little sister."

Arson and Molly watch Angelo with uneasiness, his voice shakes and he reaches behind into his waistband. Pulling out a pistol he presses it against Vagathas forehead.

"So you either tell us who he is or I will kill you right here. Now I grew up without my mama and look how I turned out!",Molly steps forward with wide eyes. "Angelo—" "So you have five fuckin' seconds to give me a name or I will blow your goddamn brains out and mail your fuckin' head to your son.",he smacks away Mollys hand with a scoff. Vagathas eyes are wide and she shakes her head rapidly.

"Five..."

Arson pulls Molly back.

"Four..."

Vagathas heart pounds and races.

"Three..."

A tear slips down Angelos cheek and his finger pulls back the loader.

"Two..."

"Por favor! I don't know anything about him!",she screams out before Angelo can pull the trigger. Angelo looks down at her with narrowed eyes and cocks his head.

"The fucks that suppose to mean?",he sniffles quietly and she breathes out in relief when he lowers the gun.

“He—He um always wore really strange attire so I—I couldn’t tell anything about him! And-And he never—n-never told me his name or address. He picked up the photos and information I got.” Molly steps forward and narrows her eyes,”Tell us what you know and we’ll consider not smokin’ you.” Molly is gentle when she pushes down Angelo’s hand further.

Vagatha drops her head and weighs her options. She either dies here and her son is traumatized for life. Or she risks the murderous psychopath killing her and her son.

“I wasn’t the only one working with him...there were three others...”,she mumbles out while slowly lifting up her head and looking to the side. Arson snaps his fingers,”Well what are their names and where can we find ‘em?”

Vagathas aching jaw tightens and she inhales deeply to calm down and speak with clarity,”I only know two names, but there are three people, that I know of. Husk Romano and Nora Lorna. They call Nora “Niffty”.”

Molly pulls the pen from her voluminous locks and begins to write atop the file,”Where can we find them?”

Vagatha feels as if though she’s probably signed away her life,”Have you guys seen the dry-cleaners on forty-fifth street by the salon?” Arson is the first to nod and his siblings give him a surprised look. He shrugs,”I may not look like a drag-show but I keep myself well groomed, fuck off.”

Vagatha sighs heavily and nods,”There is a speakeasy under the dry-cleaners. Husk runs it and Niffty runs the front...they’re both there every night...” Molly feels relief fall on her heart as they finally have another lead.

Angelo furrows his brows,”You take the photographs and do the stalking...whadda those clowns do?”

Vagatha’s bottom lip trembles and she sniffles,”Husk...gets the body from the murderer...he takes them to Niffty and she assures they’ll never be found.” Vagatha begins to sob once more while shaking her head,”I’m so sorry...I needed to money—I needed the security...”

The trio shake their heads while thinking about this. What if you were dead...? What if you were being tortured or worse? Looking to Vagatha they all share a look and decide in just one glance.

“We’re going to let you go.”,Angelo says while Arson walks behind Vagatha and flips open a switchblade and cuts at the binds around her ankles. She gasps and her head whips up.

Angelo puts up his hand,”You won’t speak for the rest of the time. Here’s whats gonna happen. We’re going to give you five thousand dollars and two tickets wherever you want to go.” Her eyes are wide and mouth gaping as her numb legs are set free. But they don’t unbind her hands.

“But there’s one catch. We’ve gotta assure you never tell anotha soul...”,Arson pulls back her head by her hair and aims the knife at her eye,”We needa give you a bit of a...taste of how mean we can really be.”


	9. safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for attempted rape

Alastor wheeled you through the woods and couldn't believe he hadn't brought you outside sooner. Your eyes were wide and filled with joy along with your smile as you looked around. The air was chilly and the sky was an ugly gray color yet you still enjoyed it. Not to mention the white fog around offered some nice scenery.

You heard the soft crunching of leaves beneath your wheels and you tilted your head back to look up at Alastor.

"So is this your permanent home? Its a lovely place to live.",you compliment while being guided through a dirt path and he nods. With a soft smile he glances down at you before looking up. He contemplates for a moment before stopping just in front of a large tree. Its leaves long gone, leaving jagged and dry branches.

"Yes it is. I grew up here. I remember I'd climb this tree and my mother would always have to come back and get me down.",he laughs sheepishly while turning to you,"I was a very small child."

You smile softly as he says this. He leans his hand against the tree trunk with a soft cock of his head,"Some of my best memories occurred here."

_"You ungrateful brat!"_

You notice his nails dig into the bark as he seems to zone out for a few moments. With furrowed brows you tug on his sleeve,"Alastor?..." He blinks rapidly before laughing off whatever just happened,"Apologies my dear it seems I zoned out."

You knew that zoning out face. He was remembering something traumatic.

He looked to you when your grabbed his hand with your soft and warm one. Interlacing your fingers you look up at him, a soft frown rests on your lips,"And some of your worst?..."

Alastor sighs and nods while pushing up his cheaters with his free hand. Out of character for him he sits down in front of you. The cold winds brushes through his chestnut locks as he looks up at you.

"My father wasn't the best.",he starts while his eyes begin to gather that far away look,"He was a manipulative and abusive bastard. He loathed women...especially my mother it seemed."

You think to your own father and the feeling of him holding the gun to your head as your siblings plead for him to let you go. All because you asked to skip dinner for one night.

You feel Alastors hand tighten within yours,"My mother was the only light in my life. My life has always been broken...from bullying to a father who beat me...Then she died just after my fifteenth birthday. My world was broken once more."

His eyes have shifted from you at this point and they stare off into the far distance. Trees run for miles. His hand shakes within yours and his lips are in a thin and tight shaking grin.

"Then I became Alastor...the famous radio star”,he chuckles without humor,”I had everything...money, fame, power, things everyone spends their entire lives finding or craving.",he says softly as his voice begins to waver. You swallow hard, this sounding all too familiar to you.

"But it wasn't enough."

Alastors glossy eyes look up to you with slight surprise at your words. You smile sadly at him and your other hand reaches out to cup his cheek. A gesture that was gentle and soothing to him.

"I know exactly what you mean Alastor...no matter how much money or fame you got...something was missing. Wasn't it? The world was still dark and cold.",you speak softly as the winds pick up their pace and he looks at you. He looks at you with such an intense sense of love and adoration, it catches you off guard.

Especially when he turns his head slightly to kiss the palm of your hand,"Exactly, my dear. But...I found my light again. I found the only thing right in this broken world of mine."

You feel your heart thump at this. His hand squeezes yours in reassurance,”I love you, (Y/N)...”

For some reason his words didn’t scare you. They didn’t catch you off-guard. In fact, they gave you a warm and full feeling within your racing heart. Bringing up Alastors hand you plant a soft kiss against his knuckles with a smile.

“Alastor, I...”,you start with that warm smile but begin to trail off when you look further down the path and see two people walking down. Your brows pinch together and you cock your head,”Who are they?...”

Alastor blinks back as your hand falls from his cheek and you strangely clutch his hand tighter. Looking behind him he also takes notice of the two figures. By their build he can tell its two men. Alastor looks down at you in fear and reaches into his coat to pull out a weapon.

Yet he notices something strange with you.

You aren’t looking as if though you’re plotting something. You don’t look hopeful. In fact your hand grasps his tightly and your eyes are slightly wide. You’re scared.

You look up at Alastor and he blinks back,”It’ll be fine...” When he tries to pull his hand away you won’t let it go. His heart thumps but he slowly pulls his hand away,”I’ll be right here.”

He fixes your scarf to cover the lower portion of your face and basks in the fearful look in your eyes. Not fearful of him, but of the strangers.

“Hey!”,the man shouts as he approaches. You look up at the two people. The man has silvery hair and wears all black clothing, the other man looks just the same, they look like siblings.

Alastor stands and turns to them, his hand remains on your shoulder,”Hello! Do you need something?” Alastor has put on an entire personality in the span of a few seconds. He wears his usual polite smile and his voice is just as it sounds on the radio.

The man introduces himself as Morris and the other man says his name is Marcus. You find that a bit strange as does Alastor.

“We’re new to the area and stupidly decided to go for a walk in this unfamiliar neck of the woods. If its no trouble could you help us?”,Morris asks with a lopsided grin on his pale features.

Alastor has his guard up but yours has faltered slightly. Marcus keeps his eyes on you and he smiles softly before his brows pinch together.

“You look mighty familiar have—“

“Oh!”,Alastor interrupts him suddenly and loudly,”I have a map back at my home if you fellows would like that!”

With that you and Alastor make your way back to the cabin as Marcus and Morris seemingly chatter about nothing the short way there. Truth be told you felt uneasy the entire time. The second you saw their silhouettes in the fog you got a bad feeling in your stomach.

Alastor leads them to the cabin and when he pulls out his keys he makes the mistake of glancing to you. You look as if though you’re about to be sick and rightfully so.

Because as soon as Alastor pulls out his keys Marcus brings the grip of a gun down onto the back of Alastors head, knocking him out cold. Your eyes widen in horror as his body falls to the ground and you scream.

“What—“,you gasp softly when Morris presses the gun against your cheek. Your bottom lip quivers and you clench your eyes shut as he leans down to speak to you.

“Not a fucking word, or we’ll kill you and pretty boy.”,he warns with a sinister look across his features and you nod quickly. Marcus unlocks the door to the cabin and lifts up the lengthy Alastor with a bit of struggling. “Grab her.”,Morris heads his accomplices orders.

But not kindly.

He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you off of the chair and you wince as he drags you into the cabin, slamming the door shut with his foot.

“P-Please don’t hurt him! Please what do you want!?”,you cry out as you watch Alastor be dragged away as Morris drags you into the room you’ve known as your own the past weeks.

Morris tosses you onto the bed and before you can scramble up and away from him he crawls on top of you. Your eyes widen at the dark and sadistic look in his silvery eyes. You gasp and shake your head as he forces your leg apart.

“No! No! Please get off of me! Please you don’t—“,tears have already begun to sting your eyes and he presses the gun up beneath your chin.

“Shut the fuck up.”,he growls into your ear and you whimper softly while feeling the cool steel against your skin. Chills run up your spine and across your skin. The sound of his voice hits you and you think back to this situation being all too familiar.

_“I give you everything and you don’t want to have sex?”_

_“You know I always get what I want, (Y/N)”_

Morris forces your legs apart and he’s pleased to notice you’ve frozen beneath him. His grip on the gun loosens beneath your chin as a slimy grin spreads across his stubbly face.

You zone out, take yourself away from the situation as you think of the many times you’ve been underneath Valentino just the same. Paralyzed with fear and denial. Him forcing himself on you, thinking you owe him something.

And truth be told you had begun to believe he was owed your body whenever he pleased. But looking to the open door you thought of Alastor.

He needed your help.

You feel the rapists calloused hand move up your thigh and looking down to him you notice his grip slipping on the gun. He’s too busy trying to tug down your shorts so you do what you never had the courage to do with Valentino. You fight back.

Grabbing his wrist you grab the gun and turning off the safety you press it against his forehead. His eyes widen and his hand stops between your thighs. Your breath is shaky and he narrows his eyes,”You’re not going to—“

A loud bang rings out through the room and your ears begin to ring. Your eyes are clenched shut as a warm liquid splatters against you and you shove him off of you with shaking hands and tears rolling down your bloodied face. Sitting up and pushing down your dress hurriedly you look up and see the other man run in.

Yet before he can pull his gun you put a bullet between his eyes. He collapses to the floor dead and you swallow hard. Your chest rises and falls as you take a breather with wide eyes and feel his blood drip down your features.

Then you gasp and look past the dead body by the doorframe. Tossing the gun aside you hurry to throw yourself off the bed and you crawl on your hands and knees towards the living room, where Alastor was taken off to.

More hot tears roll down your cheeks as you rush to his unconscious self,”Alastor?! Alastor!” You shake him with wide eyes and grip his dress shirt with your bloodied hands, staining the fabric. You breathe out in relief when his eyes slowly flutter open.

“Oh my god! Alastor!”,you breathe out in relief and throw your arms around him.

Alastor blinks back when you hug him tightly and by the blood on your face. Then he remembers.

“(Y/N)-“,he’s cut off when you bury your face into the crook of his neck and begin to sob heavily.

You sob because you finally fought back. Because you were almost raped and you killed for the first time in years.

But you sob mostly because you realize how fucked you were. You could have asked them for help before you knew their intentions, you could have shot Alastor, you could have made them shoot Alastor. But you didn’t.

You were scared for him and worried for him. You felt safe with him. You sobbed because you realized you held feelings for Alastor, but you didn’t have the mental capacity to decipher those feelings right now.

Right now you allowed Alastor to pull you onto his lap and hold you close, his hand soothingly stroking your back,”Its okay...you’re safe now.”

Alastor felt guilty for the immense joy in his heart. You came for him and protected him. And he was euphoric.

_I am hopelessly in love with you, (Y/N)._


	10. lust...love?

"How are you feeling?"

That question wasn't a difficult one.

Despite the attempted rape murdering wasn't something foreign to you. Your family business entailed that monthly. You felt violated but blowing his brains out felt amazing.

You smiled as you ran a hand through your wet locks,"I'm okay...how are you? Does your head hurt still?" You furrow your brows and reach out to gently touch the nape of his neck. Alastor looks over your soft and concerned features.

Alastor had managed to clean up the mess in record time. His years of experience came in handy. But seeing that blood splattered across your beautiful features was something angelic, something heavenly. He didn't think you could have gotten more beautiful, but in that moment he knew it was possible.

He also noticed the shift in your eyes and the way you looked at him. He smiled softly at you and grabbed your wrist gently,"Yes I'm okay, my dear."

Your face was pleasantly lit by the dim flames from the fireplace. Soft rain pattered outside and you both, despite recent events, felt calm. But Alastor was still in slight disbelief, he was doubtful and paranoid.

"Why didn't you escape?"

Alastor asks the question in a rushed manner. It catches you a bit off guard. And for a moment you're afraid to answer. Looking down and dropping your hands into your lap you sigh gently,"I was afraid..."

Alastor feels his doubt rise and he swallows hard,"Of me?"

You laugh at yourself with a shaking of your head,"No, I was scared of them...of—of leaving...you." You feel your heart pound having admitted it out loud.

Your lips part in surprise when Alastor gently lifts your chin with his fingers. His arms then move to lift you from your chair and your face reddens when he places you in his lap. You straddle him and allow your arms to naturally wrap around his neck despite your surprise.

Alastor looks up at you his tanned cheeks tinge red,"Do you mind this?" He asks in an unusually soft tone. His hands rest on your thighs. You blink back and gaze down at him, your arms pulling back so your hands can cup his cheeks.

He notices your eyes flicker to his lips for a moment while you nod, your tone is just as soft,"I don't mind it...do you?" Your cheeks are burning red and heart pounding. Alastor watches the way your tongue runs across your soft lips slowly. He sighs softly and shakes his head,"No, my dear."

You wondered how wrong this was. You felt something for Alastor. But was it just because he's the first man to treat you decently, to show you kindness and gentleness? Was it just because he held you trapped here? Maybe it was because he made you feel...loved.

But as Alastor looked up at you you realized that he could very well feel the same, without knowing it. You showed him kindness, gentleness, and warmth. Was this healthy? Was this right?

You let out a shaky sigh, overwhelmed. You ran the pad of your thumb across Alastors bottom lip. _What do I know about healthy?..._

Alastor looks up at you and his heart is about to jump from his chest when you run your thumb along his lip. The room feels hotter than before, your skin is just as hot against his face.

Your hands fall from his face shakily and you begin to untie the soft bathrobe you wear. Your once wet hair now damp against your burning skin. Alastor watches with widening and mesmerized eyes as you pull on the fabric.

The robe falls down and you push it to the ground. Alastor swallows hard at the sight of your bare breasts, only clad in your satin underwear.

The dim flame of the fireplace reflected off your skin in an artistic way. Alastor couldn't believe he was witnessing this, his mind was running a hundred miles a minute. Your voice was soft,"Is this okay?" You ask while your fingers play at hem of his long-sleeved shirt.

Alastor felt his desires for you and his self-restraint faltering away the second you asked that with such a softness to your voice. He pulls off his oval-rimmed glasses and tosses them aside.

Reaching up one arm went to the nape of your neck and his other to the curve of your neck. He pulls you down close to him, connecting your lips.

You feel your cheeks redden as you return the soft kiss. But as you move your hips against his crotch the kiss grows more deepened and his grip on the nape of your neck is more firm.

Alastor has been waiting for this moment since the day he met you. He's been waiting to feel your lips against his and your skin against his. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure against his lips when his warm hands reach up to cup your breasts. His fingers pinch and play at your nipples, you feel pleasurable pain course through your nerves.

Your tongue slips past his lips and you feel his entangle with yours. Your hands slip up beneath his shirt and your fingers feel along his toned torso. You both pull away from the kiss, your tongues hanging out and a string of saliva connecting them. You pant softly and lick your lips.

Tugging off his shirt you leaned down and kiss along his clean-shaven jaw. Your tongue laps out to run up his hot neck and he feels chills run across his skin at the cool feeling. His hands rest on your bare back and he lets out a soft groan.

You bite down gently on his neck to give him a dose of pleasurable pain and begin to gently suckle on his skin. He breathes heavily against your ear as you leave gentle bruises against his neck.

His hand snakes up your neck and into your hair, he pulls your head back and you let out a gasp of surprise at the firmness. He leans down and its his turn to kiss along the skin of your neck.

Your hands weave through his soft hair and you sigh softly with each bite and lick at your skin. Pleasure runs along your skin and deep to your core.

Alastor feels just the same when he hears your soft moans and pants. His sweatpants grow tighter beneath your ass as you slowly grind against his crotch.

Alastor always hated the idea of sex. Hated the idea of anyone touching him. But when he met you his ideas shifted. He still despise anyone touching him, he still rejected the idea of sex. But not with you.

It was so strange and foreign to him but he wanted nothing more than to always have you touching him. Hanging off of him and forever enwrapped in him.

You had entrapped him mind, body, and soul. He was hopelessly in love with you. Hopelessly devoted. He'd give his life for yours and take anyone's life who threatened to take you away.

His pants were now down and you felt his hard cock between your legs through his boxers. You sighed out and he pulled away from your bruised neck and breasts. You bit your lip gently and pulled down the band of his boxers.

Alastor watched with deep pants as you brought your hand to you lips and licked up your palm and fingers. He then tilted his head back in ecstasy as your hand wrapped around his cock and began to slowly grasp up and down.

You tilted your head with a soft smile on your lips at the reaction you were eliciting from him. Then you swallowed hard at the feeling of his fingers pushing aside your underwear and running along your wet folds.

You both began to toy with each other. Your hand jerking his cock and his fingers pumping in and out of you. Your both sloppily kissed as fumbled moans and groans fell past your lips.

As the tightness and hotness in your cores grew tighter your movements grew sloppier. "Alastor...",you breathed out and he nodded with half-lidded eyes. You both removed your hands from one another. Yours rested on his shoulders and his on your hips.

You sat up on your knees and slowly lowered yourself down on his cock. You bit your lip and leaned your forehead against his. Panting softly both of your eyes fluttered shut as you both felt the most pleasure you’d had in years.

You let out a soft whimper when he’s fully inside of you. Alastors eyes shoot open and he reaches up to cup your cheeks,”Are you okay?”,he breathes out with concern and worry riddled across his tanned features.

Your eyes widen as he asks this in a rushed yet breathless manner. Your heart pounds in your chest.

_“Are you okay?”_

_He just asked me if I was okay..._

_I barely made a sound..._

You slowly begin to move up and down on his cock with a soft moan and nod,”I-I’m okay...” Alastor feels relief and he nods while connecting your lips. You engage in more sloppy kisses while moving up and down. Alastor basks in the feeling of your cunt tightening around his cock.

_He asked **me** if **I** was okay._

You begin to grow more rapid, your breasts bouncing up and down and sweat glittering against your skin.

_Don’t say it._

Alastor groans and sighs,”I-I’m close...” He turns you to look at him and when you look into his eyes the same thing remains. Love and adoration. You feel your heart pound and your stomach knot up even more. Coming close to your climax you reach up and cup Alastors cheeks.

“Alastor...”,you breathe and he looks at you. The pad of his thumb runs across your flushed cheek,”Yes?...”

_Don’t fucking say it!_

Your hands fall back to his shoulders and you wrap you arms around his neck. His hands move to your waist and you embrace one another.

Leaning in close to his ear your breath fans against his neck and nails dig into his shoulders. His own glide down your back. You bite your lip and moan out softly before your voice comes out small and soft.

“I love you.”

Alastor and you both hit your climax at the same time. Letting out loud moans and holding onto each other as if you were the others lifeline. He spills his seed inside of you with a pounding heart.

You’re both breathless as his cock twitches inside of you. You lean against his chest with heavy pants and a ditzy smile on your lips. Alastor feels absolutely euphoric, seemingly in a dream.

Then what you said hits him. His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack.

“What did you just say?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick authors note because ive been getting some messages and comments ive deleted. 
> 
> now those messages and comments are about how i am making (y/n) be attached too quickly or fall for alastor too quickly. 
> 
> now first of all i only deleted comments that came off as rude instead of coming off like criticism. 
> 
> second of all i like fast paced stories
> 
> third of all (y/n) has been kidnapped and held prisoner by a man who (aside from arson and angelo) is the FIRST and ONLY one to show her any love or affection after being abused and used by every other man to her breaking point. obviously shes going to fall quicker for someone who treats her like a damn human being.
> 
> NOW fourth of all this book is going to probably be my shortest book which is saying a lot since my other books are short. 
> 
> and i already have the ending in mind so ✨hope you’re ready✨


	11. euphoria

Alastors question resonates through your ears and your eyes widen when you realize what you had just said. You look at him and cover your mouth while leaning down and grabbing the robe.

"I-I um—I didn't—",Alastor watches as you scramble to grab you robe. His boxers are pulled up and when your fingers brush the soft fabric you nearly fall back.

"(Y/N)!",he shouts as he catches you before you hit the ground. You pick up the robe before you fall and you pull it on, still sitting on his lap. Your eyes don't meet his and he leans up to touch your face gently. He forces your eyes to meet his.

"W-Why did you say that if you didn't mean it?...",Alastor asks and you notice the plethora of feelings in his eyes and the frown on his lips. You swallow hard and shake your head while looking into his eyes. You wondered if you should take it back.

But by the utter broken look in his eyes your jaw tightened. You felt guilt pool into your stomach as you leaned against him, wrapping your arms around him.

"I said I love you."

Alastors brows pinched together and his eyes clenched shut, he held you close. Words could not describe the happiness he felt in this moment. So he didn't use words. He simply held you close to his heart and listened to the soft thumping of yours.

«»

Truth be told Alastor did not want to leave you after the night you two shared and your confession. But he hadn’t been to work for a while and needed to keep his audience entertained.

So he had made his way into the broadcasting station and gave one killer performance. He was on cloud nine and he couldn’t have imagined anything could ruin his day or falter his mood in the slightest.

Until his assistant, Mimzy, told him there was a woman waiting for him in his office. The short and stout receptionist knew his disdain for those in his office unannounced and without him. Yet Alastor showed mercy to the receptionist by the intimidation she felt.

Alastor dismissed Mimzy and sighed as he stood outside of his office. He fixed his black bowtie and walked into his office.

“Hello! Its—Rosie?”,his brows pinched together when he walked into the room and saw the tall woman. Shutting the door relief fell onto him at seeing the old companion. “What do I owe this pleasure?”,he smiles wider at the beautiful woman.

Rosie stands up and walks towards Alastor with a face of nonchalance. So its surprising when she raises her hand and lands a smack against his cheek so hard his glasses clatter to the ground.

Rosie pulls back her hand with heavy breathes and she scoffs while turning around and walking to his desk. Her arms are as expressive as her angered tone of voice.

“I truly thought you were smarter than this, Alastor. More grounded.”

Alastors jaw tightens. Yet the respect he holds for Rosie pushes down his boiling anger, for now. He simply inhales deeply and bends down to pick up his cheaters. Cleaning them with a stinging cheeks his smile remains the same.

“What on earth are you talking about?”,he inquires with a tight voice while folding his hands behind his back after pushing his cheaters up on his pointed nose.

Rosie pinches the bridge of her hooked nose,”A mafia leader, Alastor? Have you gone insane?”,she shouts lowly while slamming her fists on the desk and turning to him with a look of disbelief. Alastors eyes narrow slightly and she shakes her head with a scoff,”Don’t try to lie.”

Alastors heart stops at what she says next.

“They found his body. And along with that they found the cleaners and the doctors.”,her eyes narrow at him and she shakes her head,”They’re calling it overkill and personal. Franklin came home and told me they are linking them to the New Orleans Slayer.”

Alastor swallows hard and shakes his head,”No...no thats not possible. I hid their bodies there is no—“

Rosie puts her hand up,”Not well enough. How foolish are you to kill her husband! One of New Orleans most renowned socialites and the known leader to the mob. Truly you did not think this through.”

Alastor shakes his head and runs his hands through his soft brown locks, he tugs on them as he shakes his head once more. This time its a bit more rapid,”I knew what I was doing. I’m not an idiot.”

Rosie steps towards him with narrowed eyes,”Oh really? Franklin says it was overkill. You stabbed Husk twenty times, Baxter ten, and you unloaded an entire pistol on Valentino.” Alastor steadies himself and his hands tighten behind his back.

“They have no evidence or proof linking it to me. I’ve been doing this since I was twenty. I haven’t been caught in over a decade, Rosie. We will all be fine.”,he nods slowly and pushes up his cheaters. He walks to his desk and past his angered associate.

Rosie clutches her fists.

She’s known Alastor for nearly twelve years now. They both held a mutual respect for one another and truth be told she cared for him. But this was inexcusable. He was getting sloppy and emotional. Ever since obsessing over you he hadn’t killed anyone. But he also just killed three people in the span of a week.

He needed to stop this.

“Does she know?”

Alastor pauses as he takes some paperwork from his drawer. He doesn’t give her a response.

Rosie sighs heavily,”This isn’t going to end well, Alastor. Your emotions are affecting your rationality.” Alastor looks up to see Rosie walking towards the door, his heart pounds.

“Where are you off to?”,his voice is accusatory and Rosie clenches her eyes shut. Her hand tightens around the knob and she shakes her head,”I’m going to go clean the mess you made.”

With that Rosie leaves his office and slams the door shut, with a bit of force behind it that makes Alastor sigh. He sits in the chair and holds his face in his hands. He wasn’t worried of the murders, no.

He was worried about Rosie. Having a wife lead the police force and do his dirty work must be tolling on her. He grit his teeth and rubbed the nape of his neck.

As he did this he felt his smile soften and return. The thought of your hands on him and lips against his skin seemingly made him forget about his troubles.

Rosie sat in her car and drove down the path. Hurt fell on her heart and she shook her head as she thought of Alastor and you. Swallowing hard she also thought of the young and orphaned Niffty. Making a u-turn she felt her heart thump and race.

_I’m sorry Alastor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n shitty chapter to kick things into full gear ooo whats rosie gonna do and wow val is dead !


	12. bad timing

You hadn't eaten all morning nor did you think you could. You were sitting in front of the fireplace contemplating the entire situation you were in.

You told Alastor you loved him while sleeping with him. Not once but twice. And you felt terrible for it.

You knew Alastor was obsessed...none of this was love. But neither of you knew what love truly was. You both had faced abuse and neglect your entire lives. You two had become the only comfort and safe place for one another.

Alastor didn't think what he was doing was wrong. But you knew it was wrong. You knew all of this was completely fucked up.

You held your face in your hands while sniffling and crying softly. You were so conflicted and confused. You wanted your freedom but you didn't want to leave Alastor.

And that was crazy on its own.

You knew what you felt wasn't a good type of love. You loved Alastor because he was the only one to ever treat you like a human being. Why he loved you? You didn't even know that.

You wondered how things would have gone if neither of you were brought up the way you were.

If Alastor wasn't beaten by his father just to watch his father do the same to his beloved mother.

If you weren't raised to kill since you were little by an abusive father. Just to be sold off to an abusive murderer who didn't care for consent.

"This is all so fucked...",you mumbled.

Despite knowing how messed up and unhealthy your relationship was. You knew you didn't want it to end.

Did Alastor truly love you?

You knew you didn't truly love Alastor...right?

"(Y/N)!"

You hadn't even notice the door was opened. You snapped out of your deep thoughts and looked up, wiping the tears from your face. With furrowed brows you realized that wasn't Alastors voice.

"In here!",you shout out to Rosie. You can't seem to recall Alastor telling you she'd be coming by. Backing away from the fireplace you look to see Rosie walks into the living room.

Your brows pinch with worry and concern for the doctor. Her eyes are slightly puffy and nose red, she looks as if though she'd been crying. Her porcelain face reddened and dark hair slightly messy.

"Are you okay?",you ask softly while wheeling to look up to her. She looks down at you with a soft smile on her lips and she nods,"Of course. I came to check up on you, per Alastors request."

You blink back wondering why he wouldn't tell you but nevertheless you allow her to wheel you over to the couch, she places down her suitcase.

"Oh okay. Well I've been feeling fine.",you state and watch as she sits across from you. She looks to you with a soft smile and nods,"Thats good." Reaching up she removes the bandaid from your cheek and looks to the stitches. Opening her suitcase you coo at the medical supplies.

"Woah...I've always wanted to be a doctor.",you smile sheepishly while tilting your head slightly. She glances from the supplies to you, her hands grasping around a pair of scissors.

"Really? I suppose you just preferred singing over medicine?",she inquires while gently holding your face and cutting along the stitches. You blink and don't move, just to speak.

With a soft exhale your tone is a bit sad,"No, to be quite honest singing was never even a thought to me. I always wanted to help people. I actually was on my way to schooling for medicine. Until I was sold off."

Rosie pauses for a moment and feels her heart ache and crack. Your eyes are sad and worried. You look exhausted and conflicted. She clenches her jaw slightly while slowly pulling the stitches off your closed wound.

She sighs softly,"I'm sorry for all you've been through. Especially this...but I won't apologize for helping Alastor...I care very deeply about him." You pinched your brows together when she says this.

You shake your head with a sheepish laugh,"I understand...truth be told this is the happiest I've been in years." You confess to the woman who comes across as so easy to talk to. Rosie looks at you with slightly wide eyes while lifting up your leg to look at your wounds.

"What? In entrapment?",she asks with a bit of disbelief.

Rosie drove over here with one intention in mind. But while on the long drive she grew more uneasy about it.

You nod slowly,"I know its insane. Trust me it still boggles my mind but...I've been used and abused my entire life. Being here with Alastor, despite entrapment...is a hell of a lot better than being beat and rape."

Rosie feels her heart tighten and clench once more. You were so damaged. So was Alastor. Maybe you two were meant for one another.

But Alastor is beyond damaged...

All of this proves that. The unhinged killings, the kidnapping, mutilation, and carelessness.

She was looking at you from time to time as she changed and inspected your bandages. She knew this was the only time Alastor hurt you, and even then she's the one who did it. He just ordered her.

But she wondered if Alastor would hurt you if you tried to leave.

"Do you want to leave?"

You look up from your twiddling fingers in your lap. The question is much more weighted than it should be. She places down your leg gently, tossing the old bandages and stitches into a small bag and shutting her suitcase. You wonder if its a trick question or not.

Looking down you shrug while shaking your head,"I really don't know..." You whisper out softly and bite down on your bottom lip gently. Rosie looks to you with furrowed brows. With a gentle nod she looks down at her suitcase.

Opening it up she plucks out a bandage and places it across the area your stitches were at, but not before applying a cream. "This'll reduce the scarring.",she stated plainly and you swallowed with a nod.

"Thank you, Rosie.",you look to her with a warm smile and shut eyes,"You know for an accomplice you sure are a sweetheart!"

You laugh softly and Rosie feels herself smile. A bit of red rising to her angled cheeks,"Oh I wouldn't say that. You're very sweet though." You shake your head with a playful frown,"No! No! Really."

You smile at her just as warm as before and nudge her gently,"You help people endlessly, and your risking your freedom for a man you care deeply about. And aiding to a stranger just because. I can see why Alastor respect you so, you're an angel." You compliment the doctor with honesty and she feels her heart thump. With a gentle smile on her lips she glances to the clock across the living room.

You really were a kind person. Rosie knew you were kept captive here yet you just gave her the highest praise. She turns to you and feels her palms begin to sweat. Her smile is wide and she hides her anxiousness behind her cat like eyes.

"I have a plan. But it must stay between us. Alastor cannot ever know. Deal?"

Rosie had gotten you ready for the day and did your hair into her signature finger wave style which you enjoyed. You were uneasy about the prospect of going outside but she convinced you. Not to mention you really did want to go out.

You had to swore to her you wouldn't make a scene or try to escape.

"I'm assuming Alastor really didn't tell you to stop by.",you speak softly while glancing around. Yet its pointless considering the blindfold that blocks your vision. She chuckles softly and shakes her head,”No he didn’t. But I can’t imagine how difficult it must be being so cooped up in there.”

You nod softly and smile with a bit of excitement. “Yes, I do miss being outside.Thank you for this!”

Rosie glances to you and she smiles to herself,”No need for that. It’s the least I could do. Alastor doesn’t leave work until deep into the evening because he has work to catch up on. So we can go and have ourselves some fun.”

«»

Mimzy walked into Alastors office with her arms folded in front of her,”You called for me sir?”

Alastor nods while standing up and pushing up his cheaters,”Yes I did. I’m leaving early, I have some personal business to attend to so please hold my calls and meetings.” Mimzy nodded quickly as she hurried to grab the files from him,”Of course, have a good rest of your evening sir.”

He gives her a bow of his head and leaves the office. Rosie had left a few hours ago and he felt an uneasiness in his stomach. It was late afternoon and he wanted nothing more than to see you right now.

You could always calm him down.

So he made his way from the broadcasting building with a smile on his lips.


	13. this can’t be love

Alastor walks into the cabin with a wide smile on his lips, his clothes slightly wet from the rain pattering outside. He basks in the warmth of the house while taking off his damp coat,"I'm home my dear! I got off early!" Alastor slides off his shoes and his brows pinch together as he glances around. The house is eerily silent and that bad feeling in his stomach returns.

Walking down the hall towards your room he opens the door. You're nowhere to be seen. His eyes widen but his smile still remains. "(Y/N)?",he says louder as he makes his way to the living room and kitchen.

You still aren't there.

His eyes widen and panic begins to pool into his stomach. He rushes and swings open the door to the empty bathroom. He goes to the last two empty rooms.

"(Y/N)!",he shouts as he runs towards his room with a thumping heart and heavy breaths. Swinging the door open he notices you turning the knobs on the radio. He breathes out in relief and runs forward, you jump in surprise when his arms wrap around you.

"Woah!",you exclaim as he falls to his knees in front of you and clings onto your waist. Your brows pinch together with concern,"Al...whats happened?"

The soft sound of jazz music floats into the warm room and he breathes out in relief against your torso,"You didn't hear me calling?..." You blink back and shake your head,"No the radio was a bit loud, did I scare you?" He simply nods, his heart is racing and palms sweating.

You frown slightly and feel immense guilt.

Having gone out with Rosie today was amazing and refreshing, but for some reason you felt guilt at the pits of your stomach the entire time. So much so you cut things early to come home. You were also glad you had clocked out early considering Alastor was home earlier than Rosie had said.

"I'm sorry...",you say softly and his arms tighten around your waist. You exhale softly and reach down to brush your fingers through his soft chestnut brown hair. Your eyes widen slightly when you realize he's shaking and you feel droplets fall onto your bare thigh.

_Was he really that scared?..._

Your heart thumps and you feel it warm up. The guilt only increases and you sigh gently, playing with his soft chestnut locks.

You then look to the radio when a familiar song comes. The swinging jazz tune fills your ears and a smile spreads across your lips. The womans smooth voice causes your own to come out in a soft one.

"This can't be love, because I feel so well.",your voice reaches Alastors ears and he pulls away from you, his teary eyes looking up to you,"No sobs, no sorrows, no sighs."

You frown slightly at the sight of his tear stained and flushed cheeks. Gently cupping his cheeks Alastors lips spread into a smile as you sing to him in a loving way and wipe the tears from his cheeks. He cocks his head and gently grabs your hands, he rises to his feet.

He begins to sing along with you his smile growing and heart warming.

"My heart does not stand still; just hear it beat. This is too sweet to be love."

You and Alastor stare into each others eyes and you giggle softly as he moves side to side, moving your arms. Neither of you ever felt love.

Nor did either of you ever think you deserved it.

But in this moment.

Alastor leans down and presses his forehead against yours, his fingers interlacing with yours. You both wear cheesy smiles and loving eyes. His lips gently press against yours before the short song comes to a closing. You gaze into each others eyes and tilt your head.

In this moment you both truly accepted the love. Not caring if it was deranged or unhealthy. Simply basking in the warm and fluttering feeling it offered.

"This can't be love, because I feel so well. But I still love to look in your eyes.",you sing softly to an adoring Alastor. He gently lifts you from your chair and lays you down on the bed, quick to go on top of you. Leaning down you both sing the very last line in unison.

"This can't be love..."

«»

"So what's the plan?"

Arson raises a brow to Angelo as he munches on some fries. The noise annoying him yet he heavily sighs and looks to the dry cleaners,"We're going to do the same thing we did to Vagatha. Rough her up till she talks, hopefully someone doesn't loose their fuckin' cool again." Arson glares at Angel only to get a bag of french fries to the head.

"Ay shut the fuck up it got us what we wanted didn't it?",Angelo curses while picking up the fries from the car floor. Arson grumbles as he tries to shake the crumbs from his hair and he doesn't offer Angelo a response, knowing he's right. Angelo snorts,"S'what I thought."

Molly rolls her eyes at the two children arguing and she nods when she notices a woman come to the front and lock the door. All of them notice her. They seem a bit surprised at how truly tiny she is. All thats visible is her fiery orange bob and a pair of dark sunglasses on her face. Once she tugs the blinds to shield the glass windows and door Molly steps out of the car.

Her brothers follow suit, Angelo flipping off Arson and Arson making a profane gesture at Angelo. They cross the street, the only lights around here are the dim street lamps. The rain has calmed for now, only sprinkling.

Making their way to the entrance Molly kneels down as the two brothers pull their pistols out. Pulling a hair pin from her voluminous hair she begins to pick at the lock with incredible speed and silence. Once a soft click resonates she stands up and pulls her own pistol from her brassiere.

She nods to Arson and he swings open the door. Walking inside the dry cleaners is suspiciously dark, then he remembers the small woman just closed up shop. He blinks back, only the light from outside offering a slimmer of a view.

The two siblings follow in after and they jump when the door behind them slams shut. Angelo pulls Molly to safety with him and looks around in the darkness,"What the—FUCK!"

Molly gasps when Angelo shouts out in pain and the sound of his body hitting the floor resonates throughout the dry cleaners. His gun clattering away follows. Molly is about to open the door but she feels a blunt object hit her ankle, bringing her down to the floor. The same thing happens to Arson.

It all seemed to happen at insane speeds and the lights flicker on. All three siblings sit on their asses and look up to see two woman adorning their guns and one of their own.

Niffty wears a wide smile as she holds Arson and Angelos gun at them. The woman aside her has the same fiery orange hair, but hers is tied up in a high ponytail. She wears an eye patch over one of her eyes, the other is narrowed.

They both look insanely similar, related even.

Nifftys smile never wavers,"You've been eyeing my shop all day. And I know you don’t have good intentions! Who are you three?" The siblings look to the woman who cant be taller than five feet, she still adorns those shades.

Angelo snorts and Arson puts up his hands, at the sound of his clothes shifting he flinches when Niffty loads a bullet into the chamber.

The woman aside her grins,"She's blind, s'not like she can see you with your hands up. But if she hears anything without ordering it she'll pump you full a lead. So answer her question."

The Rossi siblings look to one another with utter disbelief. A blind toddler and a woman with one eye really managed to get the upper hand on them. This was humiliating.

Molly looks to the fiery orange haired woman and narrows her eyes,"We came for the speakeasy." Niffty’s hand tightens on the gun and she shoots it off, just barely grazing it. Her siblings gasp and try to run to her aid but Niffty loads the chamber once more.

Niffty smiles as Molly tries to yawn the ringing from her ear,”I’m not dumb! Now tell me the real reason you’re here or you’ll make my night a whole lot more fun. So talk.” She steps towards Molly and presses the gun against her forehead, her other gun pressing against Arsons.

Angelo looks to his sister with worry as she clutches her ear his brother gives him a look that says “dont say anything” but his eyes widen slightly and heart pounds. Looking to Niffty his jaw tightens,”We’re here lookin’ for your boss.”

Arson and Molly exhale a large breath as Niffty lowers the gun. Her thin brows pinch together and she stares down the siblings,”Go get Al on the phone, Cherry.” The trio look to each other curiously and Arson is the first to speak,”You’re going to hand him over that easy?”

Niffty laughs and shakes her head,”No! He’s my best friend!”,her grin widens and she pushes up her shades, only the whites of her eyes are visible,”I’m handing you guys over to him. He’ll have a lot of fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall when i said this is a short story i meant it the book will end soon !


	14. heart rimmed glasses

Today felt off.

Early this morning Alastor awoke you to get ready to meet his last and most trusted associate, Niffty.

That wasn't what felt off.

What felt off was his adamance about you leaving the house to go on a walk with the short woman. Despite how strange you thought it was you went along with it. In your defense it was a beautiful and bright day that came after the rainfall. You needed some sunlight.

But you still kept your guard up.

"So how long have you known Alastor?",you inquire while wheeling along the clear dirt path. You avoid a few stones and rocks, your eyes trained on the path but ears listening for Nifftys high pitched voice.

She sighs gently while looking around at the beautiful scenery,"Since I was twelve." Your eyes widen and you stop, feeling your arms grow tired. Resting them in your lap you look up at Niffty.

"Wow...wait—doesn't that mean Alastor was twenty when you met?",she nods in response to your question and at the sound of crunching leaves stopping she stops as well. She turns to you but stares straight ahead with a matching cheshire grin on her lips.

"I was an orphan, tossed out onto the streets by my parents when I went blind. Al found me and took me in, took care of me like I was his own.",she recounts the short little tale of them with fondness and love in her voice. Your lips part slightly and brows furrow.

"I'm so sorry, Niffty. That must've felt terrible.",you shake your head gently. Niffty simply waves dismissively with a short laugh.

"Nah, they were a couple a rich obnoxious people anyway. My life with Alastor as the man I look up to is the best I could ask for. He's never betrayed me and I'd never betray him.",she smiles with more fondness while folding her hands in front of her. You can't help but feel your heart warm up at her account of Alastor.

You nod with a bright smile,"That sounds sweet. I'm glad you're happy now." Nifftys eyes fall to you despite her inability to see you completely. Her smile is wide and she nods.

"Thank you, you're a good friend you know!"

You smiled at this comment, completely oblivious to what was happening inside of the cabin you had grown to subconsciously call home.

"Angelo, Arson, and Molly...",Alastor chuckles darkly while his shoes click against the linoleum ground of the basement,"Why were you willing to hurt my Niffty just to find me?"

The siblings are still a bit groggy from being knocked out. Yet they are competent enough to know their names have been said. But none of them were all that surprised that he knew of them considering he had an entire detective stalking you for months.

But as Angelo blinked back and looked up to Alastors face his eyes widen and he tugged on the ropes holding his arms to the wooden beam. "You're Alastor?! You took our fucking sister?!" Molly and Arsons eyes widen and they look up to the radio host with parted lips and angered brows.

Alastor laughs loudly and pushes up the cheaters on his nose,"Yes I am!",he bends down to meet Arson's eyes,"Would you like an autograph?"

Arson tries to jump at him yet is stuck to the wooden beam. Alastor laughs loudly and keeps his cool and composed state,"As for your sister I have no clue what you are talking about." Alastor knew about these three, he also knew that you hadn't had contact with them in a long time.

Molly looks up at Alastor with narrowed eyes,"You're a goddamn liar. We know you got her."

Alastor looked around to the siblings. By the look on their faces he knew they wouldn't give up or in so easily. To be quite honest Alastor felt he could have a little bit of fun with this before getting rid of them.

He nodded slowly and walked over to a steel cabinet,"You're right. I had her."

The siblings watch as Alastor opens the cabinet and pulls out a photograph. Then it hits them.

_Had..._

The siblings look at the photograph in utter shock. The photograph depicts a bloodied scene. A woman lays in the photograph with her neck cut so deep you can see just about everything within her. They each shake their heads in disbelief.

Arson sits back and tears his eyes away with bile rising in his throat,"Thats not her. You can't even see her face. That—Thats not—" Alastor laughs softly and shrugs while leaving the photograph on the ground for it to mock the siblings.

Alastors eyes are slightly unhinged as he looks to the siblings, each taking this in in different ways. Tears roll down Mollys cheeks as her eyes remain glued to the photograph.

"Do you want to know what she said while I tapped the knife against her neck? Before I nearly decapitated the fair maiden?",Alastor taunts them and he reaches back into his waistband to pull the pistol out.

Angelo is in shock and his ears ring, yet he still hears Alastors happy voice.

"She begged for her family...and apologized to whatever god up there for whatever she did to make them stop talking to her."

Alastor feels euphoric at the sight of the siblings hearts crushing before his very eyes. Molly looks up at Alastor with hot tears in her eyes. She, along with her siblings, realize you must have thought they abandoned you. They stopped sending letters and calling after hearing you were in a coma.

Alastor steps towards Molly and he grins, pressing the pistol between her teary eyes he laughs,"She died thinking you three left her...doesn't that absolutely shatter your heart?"

Angelo and Arson tug on their restraints and begin to shout at Alastor as Mollys bottom lips quivers. Alastor loads a bullet into the chamber.

"Do you want to see her again?”

You smile softly as Niffty places a partially dead wildflower in the palm of your hand,”I wonder if theres anymore flowers around here.” You say in a soft tone while thinking about picking them for Alastor. Niffty nods and points a little ways down.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure there is—“

Both you and Niffty jump at the sound of a faint gunshot being heard behind the two of you. Your eyes widen and you place a hand over your heart, the wildflowers dropping onto your lap.

“Was that a gun shot?”,your eyes flood with worry at the sound coming from the cabins direction. You turn to Niffty whos eyes are wide behind her shades yet her smile still remains. But when she speaks it lacks confidence.

“Its probably a hunter somewhere you know?”

Another two gunshots follow and you shake your head, turning in your chair,”No! No those were gunshots coming from the cabin we have to get back!” When you try to wheel away Niffty grabs the back of your chair and pulls you.

“No, no we should stay its probably just hunters!”,Niffty attempts to convince you while struggling with you. She tugs at the handles and even goes as far as to grab your shoulders. You wheel around and shove Niffty to the ground with wide eyes. She falls down with a soft “oof”. Your chest rises and falls and your hand goes up to your mouth when something fumbles out of the pocket of her jacket.

A familiar pair of heart rimmed red and golden glasses lays in the dirt.

“Where did you get those?...”,you breathe out while Niffty feels around on the dirty path. Leaning down in your chair you pick up a large stone. Nifftys smile falls the second her fingers touch the glasses. She slowly stands,”I can explain. Just—“

When Niffty tries to approach you you swing the stone and it hits the side of her head. Your heart is racing and you catch the glasses just as she collapses to the ground. You swallow hard and turn around back to the direction of the cabin. Glancing back down to the unconscious woman you see something shiny peeking from the waistband of her skirt.

You pull the pistol and head towards the cabin with painfully quick speeds that your arms begin to ache. But with the way your heart sinks and the uneasiness in your stomach you don’t seem to care.

All you knew was you had to get back to the cabin. Clueless to what you would witness.


	15. all i wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song all i wanted by paramore (slowed + reverbed) fits with this chapter OR murders by miracle musical (slowed) pick your poison but i was listening to all i wanted for the final scene!

Your heart was racing and breaths heavy as you wheeled up the ramp and into the house. It was eerily silent aside from the creaking of the front door opening.

Your eyes were wide and you wheeled with one hand, the other holding the pistol. Swallowing hard you began to roll down the hallway and towards Alastors room. Something in your gut was telling you to go there.

The radio was playing a rapid and static like rushing piano tune the closer you got to the room. Inhaling deeply you swung open the door and your eyes widened at the sight of the radio moved to a different area of the room. And where it once stood was a door going into the floor.

Approaching it you aimed your gun to it,"Hello!? Whos in there?" You shout out while loading a bullet into the chamber. You jump at the sound of a bang on the door and then you hear a voice that was forever engrained into your mind.

"(Y/N)!! Is that you!? Open the door!"

Your eyes widen and you bend down to lift the hatch. Tears begin to sting your eyes and you shake your head,"Angelo!?"

Once the lock is undone you wheel back and toss the gun. The door opens up and you gasp at the sight of your white haired brother stepping out of the secret basement. His eyes are wide and teary, running towards you, his long noodle arms fly around you.

"You're alive! Y—You're here!",he cries against your shoulder and you gasp when you see your other two estranged siblings come up from beneath the floors. Their eyes widen when they see you embraced by Angelo and they hurry to wrap their arms around you too.

"(Y/N)! You're alive!",Molly shouts and you feel complete and utter confusion in your mind but your heart is thumping and euphoric. Your siblings all hug and kiss your face, Arsons hands come up to grab your shoulders and look at you fully. Thats when you notice the blood splattered across his hands and face.

"H-How are you guys here?—Wh-What happened?",your brows pinch together and you look to Molly and notice blood also splatters her white hair. Arson shakes his head.

"Its a long story but oh my fucking god you're here...we found you and now you're safe!",his usual stoney face is happy and has tears rolling down his cheeks. Your eyes are still muddled with confusion and you shake your head gently.

_"Now you're safe."_

Your eyes look to the blood and then to the secret basement you had no knowledge of. Then to Nifftys behavior, Valentinos glasses tossed on the bed.

"Where's Alastor?..."

Molly shakes her head with a soft laugh,"It's okay! He can't hurt you anymore...we took care of him!"

Your eyes widen in horror as you realize what she's just said. Looking to the basement and recounting the gunshots your bottom lip begins to tremble. Before your siblings can stop you you wheel into the basement and fall to the ground. Your chair clatters after you.

"(Y/N)!",Angelo shouts with fear when you hit the linoleum ground. You wince at the pain that sears through your body and you slowly lift yourself up off the cool linoleum. Your eyes widen when you feel a warm liquid beneath your fingers.

_"Its okay you're safe now..."_

Looking up to where the pooling blood is coming from your eyes are wide and lips parted.

"A-Alastor...",you crawl over to him with aching body parts. Your bottom lip trembles and tears roll down your cheeks. Your siblings hurry to follow you downstairs.

_"Are you okay?..."_

Alastors eyes are lifeless and painted with blood, a bullet hole between his eyes and his torso adorns two large blood spots. His cheaters rest aside his head, cracked and bloodied. Blood coats your body as you feebly crawl towards him, your heart sinking and eyes bloodshot.

_"I won't let anyone hurt you..."_

"A-Alastor! Alastor nononono...",you speak rushed yet softly as you sit up aside him and gently lift his head into your lap, more blood oozes out onto your lap. His almond brown eyes are half-lidded and lips parted.

Your siblings watch with wide unblinking eyes as you rock back and forth with Alastors limp body close to you. They look to each other as you hug him close and sob into his shoulder.

"No please you'll—you'll be okay—you can't leave me...",you sob into the crook of his neck and your face gets stained with his cold blood. You pull away from him and look down at his lifeless body. You can feel the ghost of his hand against your cheek. His lips against yours.

His hands interlaced with yours.

_"I love you, (Y/N)."_

Your eyes look to his half-lidded and lifeless ones. You hang your head with shaking shoulders and silent sobs. Your siblings cover their mouths when you lift your head and scream in utter anguish and despair.

_“Do you hate me?”_

_“No.”_


	16. a piece of you

FOUR YEARS LATER

You sit in your room and sit in front of your vanity with a soft sigh. Pulling up the black pantyhose your fingers brush along the scars on the back of your ankles. You stand up and tug them up around your waist before letting the red dress fall.

Hurt was all you felt these past years. Your life a caved in darkness that was cold and lonely. You were ready to give up so many times, resenting your siblings despite your best efforts, blaming yourself, and having no one to live for.

“You’re taking forever!”

Except for one person.

Your eyes turn to the small child that skips into the room. Her familiar almond brown eyes are happy and joyous at the sight of you. With a wide smile she jumps up into your arms and wraps her arms around you. You smile softly at her and squeeze her rosy cheeks with narrowed eyes.

“We can’t all be so naturally pretty, my dear.”,you say in a soft voice with a tilt of your head. Your daughter swats away your hands with a soft pout, her tiny hands reach up to cup your face.

“You’re pretty, mama...”,her tone is a bit sad and brows pinched together. You smile at her with a soft exhale and nod, placing her back down on the ground.

You brush back a lock of her chestnut brown hair,”Thank you, dear. But let mama put on her shoes and we’ll get going okay?” You lean down and plant a soft kiss against the top of her head and she nods with a wide smile.

“Okay! But hurry or we’ll be late!”,she wags a finger at you and turns, leaving the room and heading back to play with her toys. You watch as she leaves with a soft smile on your lips. You sigh softly and look over your attire for Arson’s wedding. Despite your resentment towards your siblings you still loved them.

Your eyes fell to the drawer of your vanity. Swallowing hard you opened it and grabbed a long red velvet box. With a heaviness you open it and glance down at the bloodied and cracked cheaters.

“I wonder when I’ll forget what you look like my love...”,you exhale deeply and tears begin to sting your eyes,”It’ll be four years tomorrow...”

Your bottom lip trembles and you shut the box. You give it a gentle kiss and shake your head.

“At least I will have a part of you until I die...she looks just like you...”,you breathe out with clenched eyes shut. A tear escapes your eye and rolls down your cheek. Inhaling deeply you put the box back and wipe away the tear.

“I love you, Alastor.”

_The End._


	17. thank you!

that was that! thank you all so much for reading and giving like and just supporting me muah muah it means sm! there will be no sequel to this one im afraid it was a simple short story with a tragical bittersweet end! 

but you should try to give my other stories a read if you will. 

thank you so much for the support it means the world! 

<3


	18. new book!

um ive written a new book titled “Can You Love Me?” it features alastor as the main love interest and angel dust and husk as secondary love interests! pls feel free to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
